Broken
by SleaterKinney
Summary: “You can’t control her forever” Alice whispered turning her gaze back to the sleeping girl stroking the girl’s cheek with her cool hand. She would keep Bella safe no matter what it took. A story about love, murder and abuse. Worth clicking to check it out
1. Free Only To Be Punished Once Again

**Heyya! Well, for a change I decided to write it in 3****rd**** person view. It's probably bad but I have never ever written this way before, ever! **

**This is probably going to confuse you.**

**Hope you like it, and review, should I continue to write like this or should I write in first person?**

**Songfic based on the song I need a hero, originally an Edward/Bella fic but I changed a few words in the lyrics to make it an Alice/Bella one.**

Pairing: Alice/Bella

**Summary:**

**Bella has been subjected to verbal, physical and sexual abuse her whole life. She has never known what it was like to be truly loved. Looking out her window like any other night she sees a mysterious stranger, their eyes golden, their skin pale... Can the beautiful stranger save her?... Or will she have to take things into her own hands?**

**~Crystal**

_Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

Charlie quietly opened the door holding the baton from his police belt in his hands. Bella sat on her bed waiting for the pain that was forced on her every night.

"I see you have not made your bed again Bells" he said with a sickening smirk as he moved closer to the numb girl. "You know what happens when you don't make you bed" he said and before Bella could unscramble all the words in her head she felt the baton smashing down on her face as he Charlie pushed her onto her bed. "All I want is to be the father of a girl that does what she is told is that so much to ask?" He said hitting his daughter in between words.

When he had stopped, Bella heard him panting. With her eyes closed and tears running down her face she finally let out her breath when she heard the slam of her door. Bella didn't really feel the pain anymore, but she felt the pain of having no one to look after you, no one to help her. Her own dad did this to her, if the person who was supposed to protect her did this what chance did she have?

No, Bella knew the answer... there was no Hercules, no white knight. There wasn't anyone like that, no man like that at least. She moved over to her bed looking out the window she went to look out every night after this happened. She had no idea why she did this, maybe to see if anyone would see her face, bloody as it is, and save her. Only this time she saw a small girl staring back up at her instead of the usual darkness and emptiness.

The girl who Bella saw as utterly beautiful had skin as pale as hers, eyes that were a deep golden colour she could see from where she was standing, she had jet black hair arrayed in short spikes and the fragile human had no chance of breaking the eye contact between the pair, she was too mesmerised and too weak.

Alice looked at the girl above her intensely studying the fresh bruises covering her pale face, the blood running onto her lips and down her chin. The nerve of her own father to do this to do this to his own daughter, to the girl she cared about so much without reason to angered her. The vampire's vision had brought her here to help the girl she cared for so much without even knowing her. She already knew the humans name but she could of never predicted was the effect Bella could have on her, she felt nothing like it before, she had smelt nothing like this before, nothing could compare to that humans blood.

The normally in-control vampire felt her throat starting to burn with such a thirst she had to wrap her slender hands around her next to try and cool the burning down. She had never been this hungry, she had never thirsted for a humans blood as much as she did now. It scared her; she knew her eyes were as black as her hair was at this moment. Bella saw this too, though only a second of the golden pupils changing dramatically to black before the strange girl ran towards the trees in an almost unhuman speed.

Bella stood there motionless, she wanted that girl to come back, she stood there for at least a whole hour before sighing and giving up. She sat on the edge of her bed that was unmade as always, she didn't have the care anymore to make it each morning after Charlie came in, she couldn't care less anymore that Charlie hit her for not making it, regardless of if she did make it or not he would always find a reason to hit her.

Bella had left Renee and Phil after being repeatedly raped by her mum's new boyfriend every night. Once when she had finally mustered up enough courage she had told her mum, but Renee would rather be with her boyfriend then her own child she had taken care of for 17 years, and so Bella was sent to her fathers who lived in Forks, Bella hated it, the rain, the coldness she couldn't stand it even after being there for almost a year. One more thing she couldn't stand for the most part, the thing she only started to stand was the beatings, one of the reasons her mum had left Charlie in the first place.

Without bothering to pick her doona up of the ground the exhausted human laid her head against the pillow at the end of her bed slipping into a restless sleep. Instead of the usual nightmares she had, she saw that girl... that girl from earlier in her bedroom holding her hand, kissing her deeply. This kiss she dreamt was so full of passion the sleeping girl could actually feel it, she thought it was real. To her disappointment she woke up with a jolt and that girl was nowhere to be seen. Her hand instantly went to her temples that were throbbing. The headache had threatened to take over her, making it difficult to open her eyes and to even move but somehow despite the girls condition she managed.

It was Monday morning, 7 am but she would not be going to school. Charlie had made her drop out so it was easier to hide the abuse. She made it down into the kitchen but it wasn't without effort. The headache had gotten worse. She got out some paracetamol drinking almost a litre of water until she was satisfied sinking down onto the couch without having to fear her dad as he was at work. She turned on the TV but in no time she began to get agitated. She couldn't stand being in this old house she needed to get out if only for a few hours.

Bella found herself at the local supermarket, why she walked there she didn't have one clue, she didn't think about much these days. She didn't plan anything for one reason; there was nothing to plan, she wasn't allowed out, she wasn't allowed to call anyone she wasn't even supposed to watch TV. Alice found it hard to see the human, _her_ human because of this. But she only met her a day ago, she was patient wasn't she? With protecting Bella she wasn't.

Bella didn't go into the shop instead going behind the supermarket relaxing against the wall, happy and was strangely having fun being somewhere else other than that house. But nearby unknown to her a few boys wanted to have some fun for themselves, the same boys that had tormented her during her brief time at Forks high, touching her, flirting with her and groping her. The group started walking towards the back of the shop to smoke stumbling on the way, but once they got there they found Bella bruised. It was a coincidence that they had found Bella the one day she left the house, and right after they drank alcohol, heaps of it. The boys whispered amongst themselves smiling.

"Hey baby! We haven't seen you for a while." Bella quickly whipped her head towards the boys instantly recognising who they were. Josh, David and peter. Shit she thought to herself quickly becoming tense. She could smell the stench of the alcohol from there. Looking away from the boys she started walking away quickly. Peter smirked to himself even if he was drunk, it didn't mean he couldn't run. He couldn't resist her. Sure Bella wasn't the most beautiful girl here but something about her made him want her. He grabbed her arm and threw her down onto the pavement.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" Peter smirked holding her down with his foot on Bella's chest. Bella thought she would be more worried, maybe at least a little but she wasn't worried one bit. She didn't care, she knew what they wanted, like what all men she knew wanted from her. She wasn't new to this kind of thing, men taking advantage of her.

She had never known what it was to be truly loved, the first 14 years of her life was being verbally abused by Charlie until her mum left him only to quickly hook up with a low class baseball player who started to rape the already troubled Bella until she was kicked out and sent back to Charlie, who now combined the verbal abuse with physical abuse. She didn't have any friends, that was nothing new, she had never had any friends.

So now she let them do what she wanted to her, feeling them on top of her, in her, groping her she just blocked it all out. David on the other hand was howling with excitement as he raped her, he wasn't new to this, none of the boys there were. This is what they did for fun. Bella grunted as they held her against the ground staying still not moving against it, not even when they got off her.

"Don't worry baby, we'll take you to meet a few of our other friends" Josh promised. Bella wasn't listening at all; she just stayed there against the pavement with her pants pulled down still blocking everything out not even feeling the boys drag her into a car.

Josh dragged the unresisting girl into an empty house, unknown to them it was the Cullen's house, a group of vampires that had recently moved out after only being there for a few months. Bella had never met them while she was in her house, and the boys only found it by chance, with all the possessions of the previous owners still in the house. They dragged her upstairs into a room, a room of which had a giant walk-in closet full of designer clothes...

The smell Bella smelt caused her to jolt violently in Josh's grip, it was a sweet smell, something she had never smelt before, like those eyes she saw the other day, how they changed so quickly she had never seen eyes like that before. Bella came to life thrashing violently in his grip until she was held down by 5 men, 2 of them were unknown by her, they looked older maybe around 25. But even though they were unknown by her, they knew her. And they knew why she was here. For their own fun. But their idea of fun was very different to Bella's.

They held her down once again and she turned her head away still thrashing. Her eyes led themselves onto a photo on a dresser, it was that girl, the beautiful girl Bella saw out her window, the dresser was covered with photos of her with other beautiful people, then her eyes moved across to the door while she felt them thrusting into her and sneering, she didn't worry about that, all she was thinking about was that girl. Her name was scrawled across the door in an elegant font. _Alice's Room._ "Alice" Bella breathed out smiling completely paying no attention to the men raping her not until they grabbed her face and forced it away from the pictures.

Bella didn't like this at all, without thinking she grabbed one of the naked guy's legs and brought her teeth snapping down onto his cock. Josh howled in pain the blood already spurting out of the bite. He couldn't control his anger through his panic; he reacted by bringing his fist down onto the bruised girls face over and over as he whimpered in pain. The others joined in as Bella fought back relentlessly but against 5 guys she had no chance.

She kept kicking over and over swinging her arms around as they all kicked her and punched her, Josh had a knife and he was going to get Bella back for what she did. He stabbed the knife down into her thigh persistently until her eyes closed and she went limp.

Alice had just came back from hunting when she smelt it, that girl Bella. She was close. She then had a vision of guys picking Bella up from her room. "Bella!" She called out her voice filled with urgency before she raced into her house. Bella opened her eyes hearing a shrill yell from someone; their voice was as beautiful as the pixie-like girl she had seen. Her eyes moved over to the door and she saw her, she couldn't believe her own eyes, how could she? "Alice..?" She questioned trying to get herself up without success.

Alice was in shock she felt her hands trembling. She was slightly startled her throat wasn't burning at all, all she felt was worry. "Oh god... Bella what did they do to you?" Alice whispered seeing Bella with her pants pulled down, her panties covered in blood, her face all bloody. The quick vampire rushed over to Bella pressing her hand up against Bella's bloody forehead. "It's okay Bella, It's okay" The vampire whispered easily picking the human who was much heavier than her up as if she was a feather. All Bella could do was smile, the pain subsiding while she was in Alice's cool arms, they were like ice to Bella but she didn't care, in fact she liked it.

Despite Alice asking her to, Bella didn't close her eyes she couldn't take her eyes off Alice. Alice didn't know it but she was Bella's saviour. Bella had fallen for her instantly, perhaps it was just how weak Bella was, how much she yearned for someone to help her and for someone like Alice to help her, the first person to genuinely care for her. Even throughout the pain and the trees whipping past; all Bella could focus on was Alice, the worry in her protectors eyes real.

Suddenly Alice stopped. "Bella sleep" she whispered pressing her lips against Bella's forehead. While one of the vampires hands ran through her long hair. "Please for me..." Alice whispered sounding distressed. Bella couldn't disobey this person right now, not Alice. She closed her eyes and muttered "I love you" much to the vampires surprise. Alice couldn't help smiling down at the girl after she said this before she started running towards the hospital again.

As Bella slept, twitching and squirming as nightmares took over her Alice stayed right next to her holding the girls hand. Bella was broken, in more than one way. Of all the years Alice had been here, she had never felt the love she had for Bella before. She had never seen a girl so dead inside either; she knew how careful she had to be with her. One wrong word would ruin everything. Alice smelt Bella's father, she growled softly. Bella had been here for 2 days resting and only now he came. Alice wanted to rip his throat out which she could have done so easily but she had no intention of leaving Bella's side, she even ate a sandwich though it made the vampire sick, a nurse had offered to her after seeing her not eat for a day.

She allowed the father to come up next to her but she closed her eyes struggling to keep her emotions in check. "Well, well... who are you?" he asked with a smile.

"Alice." The vampire replied hastily wanting him to leave this instant. Charlie looked down at the girl whose name he had found out to be Alice gripping his daughters hand tightly this made him curious about the pair's relationship.

"So what do you have to do with my daughter?" he asked knowing despite her answer Bella would still get punished once she got home. He already started planning it. Alice had already seen what he was planning, seeing Bella once again beaten despite her injuries. She already knew all of Bella's injuries, new and old.

"I'm her friend" the vampire whispered turning her head away from the man and onto Bella's face.

Alice's father, a friend of Charlies and the doctor once again at Forks after leaving only a few weeks ago walked in. He was startled seeing his adopted daughter there but he didn't show it. He knew Alice didn't do this, maybe if Edward was sitting next to the patient he could have but not Alice.

"Hello Charlie, Alice" He greeted them looking over the clipboard on Bella's condition in his hands. He wasn't pleased.

"Isabella is going to be fine, the stab wounds in her leg aren't infected and her ribs will heal. She just needs a lot of rest. And the police will investigate the rape," He said with a smile and Charlie smiled knowing he could take care of the rape allegations at the police station. He opened his mouth to speak but the doctor cut him off "But according to the x-rays she has suffered extensive injuries over a long period of time, perhaps maybe around a year. That is when she came to Forks isn't it?" the doctor asked suddenly sounding as if he was interrogating Charlie.

"She has had too many fractures and broken bones to count. Each one of her ribs have been fractured at least once, her collar bone looks as it has been shattered on an occasion. Dislocated shoulders.... and I could keep going on but I'd rather hear what you have to say chief." He said his tone not caring for once.

Charlie began to panic and both Carlisle the doctor and Alice could hear his heart rate increasing, the beads of sweat on his face, his lip trembling. "It musta' been those boys... yes! The boys that bothered Bella in school causing her to drop out. I should have done something, look what they did to my poor Bella. I always heard loud music, rock music which she never listened to play in her room but I was too lazy to go check. I... I did this to her, I let them do this" Charlie stuttered covering his face with his hands. Both Carlisle and Alice saw through his lies.

"I'm still required to send a report to child services just in case" Carlisle said looking over at Alice and nodding. Alice went blank and into a vision.

_Charlie was on the phone smirking "Yeah billy, its Charlie. A favour, there is going to be a file sent to you about Bella, just mark me as safe or whatever and file it for me" _

"_Thanks I owe you one" Charlie said before hanging up and walking up the stairs in his home with a little smile on his face and his hand on his police belt walking into Bella's room where she sat on the edge of the bed._

Alice couldn't take it, she couldn't let that pig hurt Bella. She grabbed Charlie and threw him onto the ground not leaving Bella's side for one second. "Stay away from Bella!" She said in a threatening manner.

Charlie was shocked. "You just assaulted a police officer" he said putting his hand on his belt.  
"And you have assaulted Bella for nearly a year!" Alice said looking directly at him, her voice raised. "I know everything, and I can prove it. Just leave her alone!"

"Your concern for my daughter is unneeded I will make sure those boys won't hurt her again and make sure you don't go near my daughter again" Charlie said with a frown picking himself up.

"You can't control her forever" Alice whispered turning her gaze back to the sleeping girl stroking the girl's cheek with her cool hand. She would keep Bella safe no matter what it took.

"Carlisle get your daughter away from her" Charlie ordered but Alice didn't budge. "Alice" Carlisle whispered, "it's okay I'll be here" Carlisle reassured his daughter.

"No, I don't want you or any member of your family near her" Charlie growled and Bella heard it. Her eyes opened and she immediately saw Alice staring right back at her stroking the sleepy girl's cheek with her hand. "Alice..." Bella sighed in relief before Charlie came in her line of sight. Her breathing halted and she flinched closing her eyes.

"Alice, you heard Charlie we have to leave" Carlisle whispered dreading having to leave Bella alone with her father. Alice didn't listen "shhh Bella, it's okay I won't let anyone hurt you... again" she said soothingly. Charlie had to get her away from his daughter. He grabbed hold of Alice's shirt and pulled her out of the chair and away from Bella's grip.

"Get out!" he yelled causing Bella to whimper and flinch again.

"Alice, it's alright come on" Carlisle whispered. "Please let go of my daughter chief" he said politely glaring at Charlie until his grip loosened and Alice stepped away from him looking back at Bella. "It's okay Bella, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" Alice said seeing Bella open her eyes to look at her before the vampire followed her father out the door.

Alice stood against the door listening to every word Charlie said. Being a vampire gave her much better hearing than humans.

"Bella, you better not tell anyone what happened" Charlie whispered to Bella. "If I find out you did there will be trouble, you won't be pretty anymore" he threatened.

"You deserved to be raped and beaten by those boys" Charlie laughed. All Bella could think of was that she wasn't pretty at all. She allowed her father to threaten her without interrupting him or else she would be slapped, she knew that. She believed Alice when she said she wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she knew Alice wasn't able to keep her safe every minute of the day

Alice heard every word and she couldn't help the growls erupting from her mouth, a few of them startling the nurses that walked past her.

"You're getting discharged and coming home with me now" Charlie said grabbing Bella's wrist and yanking her onto the floor where Bella crashed onto her shoulder yelping in pain. Alice winced knowing she wasn't able to go back in. She saw Charlie pulling Bella out the door and to the receptionist signing her out. Bella kept her gaze on Alice and saw her mouth the words it's okay. Bella shook her head whispering "I need you" although barely audible Alice heard it and the look on Bella's face broke her un-beating heart as she was pulled away out the hospital door as Alice sat there.

**I uploaded this at 12:07am saturday, 8th of August. My birthday Happy birthday to me I'MA GOING SHOPPING!**

Well there you go, you like? Review please. Helps me xD


	2. Traumatising Guns

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Someone's just beyond my reach  
That someone's reaching back for me_

Bella went straight upstairs to go to sleep, her birthday was tomorrow, and she would turn 18. She would be a legal adult but she knew Charlie would never let her leave. She thought Charlie would leave her alone tonight after all that had happened but she was mistaken.

Charlie walked in his gun drawn walking over to Bella. "Here you are, just for options" Charlie snickered placing the gun on the bedside table, just to further traumatise and confuse the young girl gave him pleasure. "Have fun" he whispered kissing her cheek before walking out her door and downstairs.

Bella sat on the bed frozen looking at the gun. She got up walking away from it pressing herself against her wall. She had bad thoughts she didn't want to pick up the gun, press it to her temple and pull the trigger. Surely she wasn't that weak. She slid down the wall sitting on the floor for hours until she picked up a cloth and looked at it. She could always shoot him...

Charlie sat on the sofa watching a baseball game cheering loudly for his team unaware that Bella stood behind him with the gun raised holding it with a cloth. "Bye dad" she whispered deadly seeing him turn around with shaky hands her fingers pulled the trigger but nothing happened there was only a click. Charlie immediately figured out what was going on and stood from the couch with his hands baled in fists. Bella started to panic dropping the gun and backing away.

"I'm sorry" she repeated over and over hoping her father would forgive her, yet she knew there was a slim possibility of that happening. Charlie got up and walked closer to her. Charlie wouldn't regret what he was about to do; neither would Alice who had just came in through the window.

Bella backed up onto the kitchen wall picking up a knife and holding it out in front of her while Alice started walking silently closer about to reach out and grab Charlies neck she would easily crack. Bella froze looking at Alice. "Alice?" She asked out loud not believing her eyes and Charlie quickly whipped around facing Alice and her hands dropped.

Bella couldn't let her father do anything to Alice. Not knowing about how well the vampire could defend herself, Bella lunged towards her father before Charlie or Alice could do anything stabbing the knife down into his neck. He groaned loudly not knowing what had happened only that there was a sharp pain in his neck and blood running down his back and chest.

Alice went over and grabbed the knife out of Bella's hands and picked up the gun on the floor rushing over to the kitchen she washed the weapons with detergent and some bleach she found in the cupboard so that all fingerprints were off it. Picking the knife and gun up with a cloth she placed the knife in Charlie's hands and placed the gun in Charlies Belt.

"Bella please don't watch this, turn around" Alice begged but Bella was frozen, she couldn't take her eyes of her father. Alice sighed and brought Charlies hands up with the cloth so he was pressing the knife against his neck and she guided his hands to slit his own throat the blood spraying out all over Alice's shirt she stepped away as Charlie dropped to his knees. His hands dropped the knife next to him as they went up to hold his neck to try and stop the bleeding but the wound Alice cut was deep and the blood was still pouring out through his hands.

Bella walked over next to Alice careful not to stand on any of the blood. She faced her father. She needed him to say sorry. "Charlie say you're sorry please" the girl begged but he shook his head and murmured "I'll never be sorry." Bella started to scream at him but Alice quickly placed her hand over the human's mouth to quieten her. "Hun, it's okay. Let's go okay?" The vampire whispered painfully trying to control her hunger. She walked the human outside. It was after midnight everyone was sleeping.

Bella got into Alice's Porsche shaking while Alice walked back inside running up to Bella's room collecting a bag full of the human's clothes running back downstairs she noticed a list on the fridge with Charlie's handwriting. She froze seeing the future if she decided to write a suicide note. It was good; the police would treat it as a suicide. She used a cloth to pick up a pen and a piece of paper from the kitchen table and wrote a suicide note in Charlie's handwriting.

_I can't stand myself not after I hurt my little girl. I can't live with myself, I can't let her see me again I can't help myself. I'm sorry._

She grimaced as she dropped it next to the dead man, the blood soaking the paper walking out to her Porsche as Bella was still in a state of shock. Bella saw Alice hand her a bag. "Bella, you haven't been home, Charlie let you sleepover my house okay? I don't want anything to happen to you, well... anything else at least" Alice said starting the engine. All Bella was looking at was her father's blood spread across Alice's shirt. She looked down at her arms and hands and saw her father's blood on her own skin.

"Bella tell me you understand" Alice whispered. "I understand" the human whispered. "Alice do you love me?" Bella asked looking down. She needed to hear it from her. Alice froze for a moment. She had no idea how to put her feelings for the human into words. The pause made Bella nervous she began breathing heavily. "You... Don't... Love... Me" She said in-between breaths. "No, no, no! I do!" Alice said starting to panic. She had no idea how to calm down the hysterical human.

"I love you Bella, from the moment I saw you... and I have no idea why" Alice whispered pulling her onto my chest. "Shhh Bella, it's alright I love you so much" Alice said successfully stopping Bella from hyperventilating. Bella closed her eyes peacefully and Alice allowed the weary human to grab onto her and sleep as she started the car driving off towards... well she didn't really know where to go. She was afraid that if she took Bella back to her house where Carlisle and Esme and she had recently moved back into that Bella would get frightened again, that the house would trigger the memories of those boys hurting her. But Alice had nowhere else to go and to keep up with the charade Bella had to be sleeping over her house.

The vampire pulled into the driveway and gently grabbed the sleeping human in her arms carrying her up into her room setting her on the rarely used bed Alice had in her room.

Bella was having a nightmare, her father and her step father were in it doing stuff to her, horrible things. She called out for Alice over and over waking up with a jolt.

Alice was about halfway down the hallway she heard Bella moan her name. She quickly started walking back but was hit with a vision.

_Alice raced to the distressed human's side about to pick her up in a hug when Bella took it upon herself to grab the vampire pulling her onto her chest. Alice was shocked unable to do anything or move before Bella pressed her lips onto the cool lips of the vampire. Twisting her tongue in the vampire's mouth with her eyes closed as Bella lifted off Alice's shirt. Alice still shocked unable to do anything, not wanting to kiss the fragile human back just yet she pulled away and only then realised the damage of her actions. The look on the humans face, her hands clutching at her chest. Alice tried to reassure Bella she loved her but her words were drowned out by the humans screams of desolation. _

The sorrow-filled vampire pressed her back up against the wall with head held down, how she longed for the humans lips on hers, how she yearned to hold the human in her arms but she couldn't take advantage of her like this. It took everything not to rush to Bella's side as she kept calling out for Alice.

Bella's hand reached out for Alice wanting to see her walk in the door. She kept calling out, little did she know Alice was just outside the door wanting to go to her as much as Bella wanted her too. Not too long the exhausted human gave up on Alice returning to her and she drifted into a deep uneasy slumber. As Alice sighed heavily, dropping onto the ground silently with her head still held down. The longing in Bella's voice as she called for Alice making her feel horrible she didn't go to her.

At 5am when Bella had quietened down and was breathing deeply indicating that she would be harder to wake Alice brought a bucket of warm soapy water in to wash the blood from Bella's skin. She reminded herself to wash the sheets and the inside of her Porsche just in case. She was just about to press the sponge onto Bella's skin when she froze. Didn't putting warm water on someone's skin while they're asleep cause them to urinate? Alice sighed and pressed her hand on the humans face.

"Bella, Hun you have to wake up, I have to get the blood off you" Alice whispered soothingly stroking the girls cheek until Bella stirred and opened her eyes wearily looking up at the beautiful face in front of her.

"You're here" Bella smiled as her eyes followed Alice crouching down on the floor while she was lying on the bed. Bella inhaled smelling that sweet smell again, it was coming from Alice. She smelled delicious all Bella wanted to do was kiss those lips but she was afraid, not only that Alice might reject her but how she felt towards another girl. She always thought of herself as straight but now she was confused. Alice on the other hand was comfortable with her sexuality, whenever anyone asked she would tell them the truth, she liked girls. She found it much easier that way except for the odd guy still trying to get her even after stating she likes girls.

"Yes of course I am" Alice whispered running my fingers through the humans hair. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else except with you" Alice said knowing she had to find a way to hold her feelings for Bella back, she knew she was saying too much. Bella just enjoyed basking in Alice's love. She had never been treated like this before.

Alice's cool hands gripped Bella's wrist softly and only now did Bella start to wonder why Alice's skin was so cold. Her thoughts disappeared as Alice started using a sponge to wash the blood off until every speck was gone. Bella knew it was stupid to trust a stranger but Alice was different. Bella trusted her, the first person she trusted in her life. No one else had given her the time of day, even with bruises on her face, covering her whole body the teachers turned the other way ignoring the girl who was crying out silently for help.

"Thank you so much Alice" Bella said in a heartfelt thank you, she could never repay Alice for what she did but she would try. But to Alice it was her who thought she had to repay Bella for finding her, for giving her life a meaning, for giving her life love. She had to help this girl.

"Don't thank me" Alice smiled up at Bella feeling guilty for wanting Bella now, while she was like this. "I know I can't even begin to understand what you've been through but I can relate, a long time ago my mother sent me to an asylum where the guards raped me every night. I knew I was going to the asylum I waited in my room for the guards to take me away to the dark cell I lived in for years. But that was a long time ago" Alice said looking off into the distance behind Bella. Bella didn't know how long ago that was, what the guards did, the electric shocks, how young Alice really was...

"But you're so young..." Bella whispered deep in concentration staring into Alice's eyes that seemed to have years of pain in them as she talked about it.

"You would think that" Alice said absentmindedly not thinking of her time at the asylum anymore but of how human would react to her being a vampire. Bella got more confused but when she opened her mouth to speak the vampire pressed her finger on Bella's lips. "Bella, would you like to go to school with me, I bet I could get you signed up easily" the vampire smiled warmly popping up next to Bella. "What about those guys... they go there..." Bella whispered clutching the sheets tightly. Alice regretted her words as she took Bella's hand in her own. Alice thought of what to say before deciding to tell Bella the truth. "I'm sorry, it's just my brother and his wife are coming back today and It would be awkward if you were here."

If Edward saw Bella Alice didn't know how he would react, it was hard for even Alice to resist Bella's blood. Much less how jealous he would be seeing Alice with her. He had always wanted everything Alice had. He already had Rosalie. Bella wanted to be with the vampire as much as possible, she didn't want to leave her side "I want to go with you Alice" she smiled. "I know you'll keep me safe."

Standing up she looked down at Alice. "But first I think I'll need a shower and some clean clothes." Alice smiled leading Bella towards her bathroom down the hall. "Be careful" were Alice's last words before Bella closed the door. Stripping down to her underwear Bella looked at the bruises covering almost every inch of her body before turning the taps and seeing the water spray down she stepped under it feeling the normally-comforting warm water on her skin it just didn't feel right anymore. She adjusted the temperature of the water to make it cooler and only then did she begin to relax.

Alice knew this was a bad idea, taking Bella to school, especially after they had just killed Charlie. She wondered how the idea came into her head in the first place. Maybe because Carlisle was making her go to school, or maybe she didn't want to leave Bella's side either. She just hoped those boys would leave Bella alone, but the outcome of that happening wasn't very likely. Alice heard the water droplets crashing down onto Bella's skin painting a picture of Bella naked in her mind. Alice tried to get the picture out of her mind walking over to collect some of the clothes she had packed for Bella returning to the bathroom door she knocked on it loud enough for Bella to hear. "I have your clothes" She called out. Bella quickly turned off the taps stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body she opened the door with a big smile on her face, "thanks Alice, you're just amazing."

Instead of handing her the clothes Alice just stood there unable to take her eyes of Bella. Bella started feeling self-conscious seeing such a girl stare at her body like that."Alice?"

Alice knew she needed to respond, give her the clothes at least but seeing Bella wet, the beads of water roll down her pale skin, skin just as pale as the vampires but covered in bruises, was taking her full attention. "You're beautiful" Alice whispered quickly whipping her head to the side away from Bella she held out the human's clothes to her. Bella was now the person to be stunned. "Thanks, but I'm not" Bella whispered taking her clothes out of Alice's hands. Bella thought she was tainted, her innocence stolen from her. Much like how Alice felt during and after her stay at the asylum.

"Well, I... think you... are" Alice murmured trying to take back control of her thoughts. Bella shrugged closing the door behind her she threw the clothes on quickly, a pair of baggy jeans and a plaid button up shirt, her hair still wet, the bags under her eyes almost as dark as Alice's; she was exhausted and sore but she had never felt better and she had Alice to thank for that. The human that was relatively happy for once stepped out of the bathroom to find Alice still standing there already dressed in a blue belted jacket and a pair of black jeans. Bella folded her arms across her chest and had her head held down nervous about going back to school. Alice sensed this and didn't blame her, not after all she's been through.

The vampire wrapped one of her arms around the taller girls shoulder, "Bella, I won't let anyone do anything to you" the vampire promised leading Bella out to her Porsche she had cleaned while Bella was getting dressed. She knew Carlisle ordered her not to drive it around Forks but she couldn't just run to school with Bella. The pair entered the Porsche and Bella couldn't help asking "So, how can you afford a car like this?" Alice had a huge smile on her face turning to the wondering human and answering "I'm great at predicting the stock market trends."

They got into the schools parking lot and Alice just hoped no one would touch her car or even worse; scratch it... The vampire squeezed Bella's hand "Are you ready Bella?" she asked understandingly. The girl nodded stepping out of the car followed by Alice. Bella was scared, terrified seeing the buildings she hadn't had time to get adjusted to. With an arm around Bella's shoulder Alice led her towards administration hoping to see Mrs Coot in the office but instead saw Jessica and she didn't look too happy to see Alice standing in front of her. Jessica hated Alice, she was the jealous type. She wanted to be as thin as Alice and as good looking so instead of welcoming her and being nice to the vampire she spread vicious rumours about her, and told everyone Alice was a freak.

"Hey Jessica, how are you?" Alice asked politely. Even though Jessica hated her guts Alice still was polite and nice to her.

"I'm just fine" Jessica hissed sarcastically looking down at paperwork. "Really busy but I can waste my time talking to you."

Alice just smiled, Bella looked down. "I'm sorry, so Mrs Coot finally retired? Good for her."

"Yeah, she decided to leave me with all this paperwork too.... Paperwork I should be doing now instead of talking to people I don't like."

Bella looked up directly at Jessica her eyebrows lowered glaring at her. How could Jessica be so rude to Alice? As if Alice sensed Bella's anger towards the situation she placed her hand on Bella's shoulder to comfort her.

"Well, I was just wondering, would it be possible to get Bella signed up to start school here?"

"No, you would need her father to authorise that. Just so you know.... and I thought you were smart..."

"Bella don't" Alice whispered in her ear knowing what she was going to do next. Bella looked down into the vampire's eyes as if to say it was alright before slamming her fist down on the table. "Jessica actually if you didn't realise I'm 18, check my records. Now can you fucking stop being a bitch for at least a few minutes?" Bella growled feeling pleased with herself, Alice looked happy as well even if she was shocked. It took a few minutes for Jessica to frown. "Oh... you ARE 18." She muttered loudly handing Bella application forms inattentively. Bella began to fill the forms out with shaky hands as she felt Alice's cool hands on her shoulders she smiled, Alice's touch calmed her if anyone else touched her Bella would begin to feel nervous and panicky. When she was done she handed them back to Jessica directed them to the principal. After talking to the principal and finalising the signup they walked back to Jessica who was feeling threatened now by the Alice and Bella but she had to add one more thing in before they left.

"So you still a lez Alice?" Jessica said starting to file her nails feeling proud of herself. Bella gripped Alice tightly the new information of Alice possible liking girls excited her even though she had no idea if she really liked girls or not. Alice remained calm even though she knew Bella was excited she decided it was better not to overreact. "Yes, in fact I am."

Jessica looked bummed her insults obviously weren't working. She wanted Alice to react to the insults so she would have a reason to kick her out of school grounds. "Come on Bella, let's go to class" Alice whispered taking Bella's hand in hers and went to lead her outside.

"Hey wait! She doesn't have her timetable" Jessica called out behind the pair. Alice had a smug smile on her face as she called back "It's okay Bella has everything with me." The psychic vampire already knew this. "I do?" Bella asked looking down at Alice. Alice just nodded pecking Bella's cheek before skipping off causing the human to pick up her pace to catch up. "So what do I have first?" Bella whispered catching up to Alice. Alice knew the timetable by heart. "we would have Technology, don't worry it's really easy I spend most of it just surfing the net and then there's lunch." Alice lead Bella to a door just as the bell rang "And here we are" Alice said as the door opened and they both walked inside.

During Technology Alice had gotten to talk to Bella, asked her some questions but getting any answers from Bella was proving to be difficult. When the bell rang she led Bella towards the cafeteria. Bella was feeling tense feeling everyone's stares on her. She heard a few people talking about her as she walked past. Alice heard the whispers too, all of them.

"Is that Bella?"

"Did she hook up with Alice?"

"Whats with the bruises?"

"She was raped..."

Bella tried to block the gossip of her peer's out unknowingly gripping Alice's hand tightly Alice just shot the people around her smiles. She was happy-go-lucky for the most part and being calm, not freaking out calmed people around her, particularly her main aim for doing this now was Bella. She didn't want the human to start panicking. They made it to the table sitting down as Alice contemplated about telling Bella about the vampire thing. Although she did want to hold it off she didn't know how much longer she could under these circumstances.

"So how did you know my name?" Bella suddenly asked curiously looking at Alice. Alice didn't know what to say as she looked into the humans sparkling but sad eyes.

**There. Hope you liked, review please.**


	3. A convincing suicide?

**Sorry for taking forever to update. School and stuff sucks.  
~Crystal**

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take an angel to sweep me off my feet.  
_

"So how did you know my name?" Bella suddenly asked curiously looking at Alice. Alice didn't know what to say as she looked into the humans sad eyes.  
***

As Alice stared into the eyes of a girl that had been mistreated for so long she couldn't bring herself to lie to her. "Well, I saw us two talking to each other. I saw your father hurting you... I wanted to help" Alice whispered leaning across the table closer to Bella. Bella just stared at Alice. "I see the future" Alice confessed with a small self-conscious smile on her face taking hold of Bella's hand with her own hands.

Bella responded with another question, "Why are you so cold?" The human looked genuinely interested. Alice though of no better way of telling the human about her being a vampire. "Well, I'm a vam-"

"Hey babe! Come back for more?" David sneered placing his hand on Bella's shoulder. He knew doing this would hurt her, scare her and that's precisely the reason he did. The happiness and relaxed feeling Bella was feeling was instantly gone. She once again tensed up and Alice saw her nervousness, her fear the vampire growled quietly to herself.

"Ya' know Josh is still in hospital, but he'll be, he'll be back soon." David stuttered, grinning ecstatically. Alice was just about to grab him, drag him to the window and chuck that man out the window but Bella must have been thinking the same thing. Her fear replaced by anger she grabbed David's hand, snapped the fingers back until she heard them crack. David yelled, his fist instantly going to hit Bella in the face but instead hit Alice in the stomach. Alice had instantaneously put herself between the pair so Bella wouldn't be hurt. Sure enough as soon as David's human fist hit Alice's rock-hard stomach more cracks were heard and he collapsed onto his knees. But Bella didn't stop at that, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and started smashing his face into the smooth marble floor of the cafeteria again, and again, and again. Bella enjoyed hearing the abuser wailing; in her eyes he deserved this. Alice thought this too but not here, not at school in front of people. Bella kept hurting him, the blows getting harder and harder. But the person she really wanted to hurt was herself. She caused her own father's death. That running through her mind her other hand grabbed his hair and now she was using twice the force slamming his face into the floor the blood splattering around the ground. The blood completely unappetising to the vampire, she would never want blood from someone like that.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice grabbed hold of Bella's, who had tears running down her face, shoulders trying to pull her off gently without hurting her but she was clinging on to David for dear life still smashing his face into the ground. It wasn't until a few teachers came and pried her fingers out of his hair... well tried to, when that didn't work they just grabbed her arms while I was grabbing her shoulders and ripped her hands from his hair, of course not without Bella having two fistfuls of his greasy brown hair in her hands, her hands held in a tight fist and her face had a glare even the vampire was afraid of.

Alice touched one of the teachers arm stopping her, "Ms Croft, allow me to take her to the office" Alice said in a voice the teacher couldn't say no to. Alice needed to have a quick talk to Bella. Ms Croft glanced at the other teachers and nodded letting go of Bella's arm. The other teachers looked warily at Bella before letting go. Alice put her arm around the panting human walking her out the doors of the cafeteria and once out of sight she stopped facing Bella.

"Bella..." Alice sighed, "I'm so, so sorry. This is my entire fault." The vampire had her head hung in shame. "You. Killed. Charlie." Bella forced out between pants. Alice looked up apologetically reaching out to Bella but the human pushed her away, Alice startled, but understanding took a step back. "Get. Away. From me." Bella hissed a venomous tone to her voice. "Bella..." Alice sighed. Bella had come to her senses, everything only now just setting in. Charlie was dead. She was standing in front of the girl that killed him, talking to her, loving her and she didn't want to. All she wanted was for her own family to love her and care for her, which her mum used to until she fell for Phil, totally and completely dependent on him, Bella's mum feared that he would leave her and she'd be alone, so she wouldn't ever go against him.

"Don't do this please" Alice begged, her voice indicating she was on the edge of breaking down. Bella just gave her the death glare and when Alice went to speak again Bella's arms shot forward grabbing Alice by her shirt and throwing her up against the wall as hard as she could. Although it didn't physically hurt, as soon as Bella grabbed the vampire it felt as if Bella was reaching into Alice's chest and ripping out her heart.

'_You ruined my life_' Bella wanted to say and scream at Alice, she needed someone to put the blame on to rid herself of this guilt she had but instead her lips crushed themselves onto the vampire's and her hands wandered down onto Alice's butt as Bella pressed her body against the shocked vampire who had yet to kiss back. Bella only blamed herself, using Alice for someone to blame, but Alice was the only one that was here for her now. No one else.

Alice's hands were frozen to her sides and as much as she wanted to, she didn't kiss back and Bella's kisses became more pleading trying to get Alice's to kiss back until she gave up and her hands let go of Alice's ass. Alice hadn't kissed back causing Bella to think her love was unrequited. "Just... just" Bella threw her hands up in the air unenthusiastically shaking her head a little. The feeling of rejection started washing through her. Alice was still stunned she would have never predicted this, Bella herself had no idea why she had done what she had just done. Bella 's emotions were raw, the anger out there for everyone to see, love, the strong emotion coming out with the anger. Love caused her to kiss Alice, love that in Bella's eyes was unreturned.

"Bella" Alice gasped unable to think of anymore words to say but Bella was already wiping away the tears from her face walking towards the office.

"Ahh Bella!" Jessica said in a sickly sweet tone of voice seeing Bella walk in the doors, "Miss Greene's waiting for you" Jessica had a small full-of-herself smile on her face. "So how was your first day back?" she asked knowing exactly what happened. "Jessica I'm not in the fucking mood for your little games" Bella whispered harshly not stopping for Jessica, just walking straight to the principal's office pushing her way in through the door holding herself together just enough not to cry.

"David isn't going to lay charges" The principal stated a note of kindness in her stern words. She looked up from her paperwork into the eyes of the student she was the teacher of two years ago. Once again seeing Bella covered in bruises but this time there was little hope left in her students eyes. "I know something's bothering you Bella, something's wrong." Miss Greene softly whispered the sternness completely gone from her voice. She got up from her desk and walked over to Bella. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong Dear" her voice was soothing but nothing could come close to Alice's voice.

Bella felt herself starting to sob, the thing that was almost killing her was about to be made public.

"Alice." Bella choked out struggling to get any sound out.

"Doesn't." Bella was finding it more and more harder to speak.

"Lo-love." Bella sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Me." Bella almost yelled to get the word out. She was trying without success to stop crying, her legs threatening to collapse beneath her. Alice heard everything with the help of her extra keen hearing. She did love Bella, that love growing more and more each passing second.

Miss Greene patted the broken down girls shoulder telling her everything was going to be alright. "Don't worry Bella; I'm sure she still loves you." Bella wasn't so sure about that.

The principal excused the distressed Bella to wait in the reception for her father.

Alice already knew what happened; her visions showed her that Bella got a week's suspension. Her dad, who couldn't pick the phone up of course, was called to pick her up. She was still out of Bella's sight but she could hear Bella. Even after two hours tears were still running down Bella's face.

Alice kept herself from walking into the office, she wanted to so much but she was afraid. Bella sat alone in the office feeling alone. Alice couldn't delay it anymore. The vampire walked into the office quietly not looking up at Bella. Bella wasn't looking up at Alice either, she didn't know that anyone came in. "Bella" Alice whispered in her caring voice. Bella didn't look up and Alice looked up at Jessica glaring at her frightening the receptionist. Jessica grabbed some paperwork and left the room so that Alice and Bella were now alone.

"I do love you Bella. I love you a lot" Alice whispered emphasising 'a lot' as she crouched down next to Bella. Bella noticed Alice and she wanted to ignore her but...

"Alice..." Bella hugged her tightly, more and more tears running down the confused humans face. "Bella, it's okay, but please believe I do truly love you" Alice said before sighing. "I'll be right back okay? I just have to have a word with Miss Greene." Bella heard what Alice said but refused to let go off Alice. "Bella, I'm going to help you, I'm going to make it all go away" Alice promised in a whispered Bella let her grip go a bit. "Bella... "Alice kissed the humans cheek quickly. "What will make you let go of me?"

Bella had an evil smirk on her face. "Kiss me again..." she needed Alice's lips back on her.

Alice sighed slightly amused, "Okay fine, but when I come back" Alice promised feeling Bella's grip loosen until the humans warm arms left Alice. "I'll be right back" Alice smiled walking towards Miss Greene's office taking one last look back at Bella before walking into the office.

"Oh, Alice. Is there something I may help you with?" Miss Greene who looked up at Alice asked. "Oh I just thought it would be better for Bella to go home but her father isn't answering the phone. Maybe you could go see if he's there" Alice suggested with a small smile on her face. "I think Bella would be much better off at home than in the office. One guy came in and started flirting with her." Alice lied convincingly. Watching her visions for the two hours she was outside she saw two possibilities, the one with Miss Greene finding the body without Bella being with her and seeing her own father dead again the better.

"Shouldn't Bella come with me?" Miss Greene looked suspicious.

"I don't think Bella is up to that, maybe if her father was here she would talk about what happened" Alice said casually even though she knew Bella had a huge grin on her face out the door waiting for the arranged kiss.

Miss Greene sighed a little "just let me get my stuff together. You may be excused" she looked back down at her notes and folders and Alice skipped out of the room, she was happy that she was one more step closer on the long road of fixing this mess Bella had gotten into.

Alice looked around, the office was empty except for Bella was grinning at the vampire "I guess it's time for your kiss!" Alice pointed at the human with a grin on her own face. Bella was really nervous at this moment, standing there facing Alice one of her feet kicking and digging at the floor, her fingers pulling and bending each other, her lip in between her teeth biting down, with a small smile on her face she nodded. "So how did you want me to kiss you?" Alice asked walking closer to Bella with an eyebrow raised. Bella shrugged biting down on her lip even harder. The wait was almost killing her.

"Lips?" Alice reached Bella.

Bella nodded eagerly. She couldn't keep still. " Darling, you don't have to be nervous" Alice whispered seeing how nervous Bella was. "ah-ah-uhmm not" Bella laughed nervously a little and Alice smiled even more placing both her hands on Bella's face slowly moving her lips closer to Bella's.

"You sure?" The vampire asked getting nervous herself.

"Yeah..." Bella whispered almost silently.

"Yeah?" Alice's lips moved even more closer, now less that a centimetre away from the humans.

"Oh god, yes" Bella almost moaned too nervous to just claim her lips onto Alice's. Alice moved her lips onto Bella's softly closing her eyes in pleasure. Alice started kissing harder, the girl's lips moving together.

Not too soon after Alice pulled away, "there you are" Alice smiled just before Miss Greene walked in. Bella quickly looked away from Miss Greene's eyes wiping her mouth with her arm self-consciously, her face was violently red. Miss Greene just smiled politely and walked out of the reception to leave the two girls alone.

"I didn't tell her-" Bella got out before Alice stopped her by pressing her fingers on the humans lips. "It's okay Bella, I know" Alice smiled, "Just hang in there, everything's going to be fine... and you don't have to be sorry" Alice placed a reassuring hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Where did Miss Greene go?" Bella asked curiously kicking at the ground once again. Alice looked away. She didn't want to tell Bella. "Hey look, Forks high sucks at sport" Alice pointed at the half-filled trophy case trying to distract Bella but failing.

"Alice" Bella said unimpressed. She hated not knowing what was happening. She hated being treated like a child, getting protected from the truth. "You went straight to my house after you got home okay?" Then it all sunk in, "She's... going to my house?" Bella questioned not wanting to believe it. She didn't want Charlie's mates at the police station questioning her. She didn't know if she was up to it.

"It's okay Bella, so far it's looking good." Alice put an arm around Bella's shoulder as the pair waited for the police to arrive. Alice knew when Miss Greene found the body; she heard the scream from miles away.  
***

"So is that your story?" The police officer asked Alice for the fifth time. Instead if dignifying the young man's question with an answer she just nodded. They had already interviewed Bella, and Alice heard every word. She just collaborated her story with Bella's so they fit together perfectly. Bella had done such a good job Alice was impressed.

"I've been in this room for hours telling you the same thing over and over. Could I please go comfort Bella, I am guessing she'd be pretty upset and she's all alone" Alice smiled sweetly at the policeman who was already smitten with her. "Yeah, I've got enough information. I mean the boss will kill me but for you..." He said trying to convince Alice he was a good guy. But Alice saw through the act, he only wanted a piece of her ass; she saw that he was already planning to 'accidently' touch the vampire's ass.

After Alice left the room she hugged Bella tightly, all she wanted was for the tears to stop running down Bella's face. She'd rather be the one crying now because seeing Bella like this hurt the vampire. "Are we allowed to go home now?" Alice asked one o the nearby police officers.

"You got a place to go?" one of them asked.

"I'll take her to my father's she has her stuff there. Oh and I'll give you my father's number, he's quite busy but you can talk to him over the phone if you need to call him in or anything" Alice said helpfully holding Bella's hand tightly. "Carlisle Cullen? No we got em' on our file" One of them grinned winking at Alice. The vampire quickly turned to hide the disgust on her face as the pair walked out of the police station and towards Alice's Porsche that had luckily not been damaged at all. The pair got in and Alice started driving off slowly feeling the policemen's stares on her.

As they were driving Bella broke the silence, "I feel horrible but I'm glad he's dead" she stated almost no emotion in her words. Alice looked at the human who had a slight smile on her face, the vampire's hand resting on Bella's thigh patted it a few times. "Bella, I know you have been through so much, I've seen it. Phil..." Alice said caringly, "I am so sorry for what's happened to you, if I could I'd do anything to reverse it I would but there's only the future to look forward to now, there's so much you can do, see, experience. Just hang in there" And for a split second the two girls eyes met each other, the love overwhelming the pair and Bella felt as if everything was going to be all right.

"Just wait a moment, I have to make sure everything's alright" Alice smiled jogging, but more like dancing it looked like, into her house. It was almost completely empty, only Esme and Carlisle were here. She walked up to them in the lounge. "Where are the others?" Esme had a apologetic look on her face but Alice saw there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, "They left, Edward couldn't control himself when he smelt Bella's scent and Rosalie, you know her dear, she was jealous." Esme smiled a little "It was good to see them though, they were happy." Esme hugged me tightly.

"Is she out there?" Esme asked. Even though Edward and Rosalie weren't here she was excited to meet the person Alice was so excited about. "Yeah, mum she is" I whispered trying to escape Carlisles gaze. "What did you do Alice?" The wise vampire asked he could see something was wrong. There was urgency in his voice. Alice looked straight at Esme. "Charlies dead" She stated, "I couldn't let him get away with hurting Bella anymore" Alice kept her eyes fixated on Esme. Her 'Mothers' loving face keeping her calm.

"How could you have done this?" Carlisle asked keeping his calm composure.

"He was going to get his friends to destroy the report you sent" Alice tried to be as calm as Carlisle but her voice was raised.

"I filed no such report Alice" He said. Alice was started to get frustrated at his calmness about this situation, "He was my friend, I thought you would be able to look after Bella without this happening." He was disappointed.

"What... there was no report?" Alice asked shocked. She saw Charlie asking Billy to... Billy had to search for the report... what if there was no report?

"I didn't think it was such a good idea for Bella to go back to her mum and Phil. Not even for a day. You're the one that knows what he did. You're the one that went to Phoenix the night you saw her and overheard Phil bragging to his friends about Bella." He stated.

"You... didn't..." Alice said slowly before looking up at him, "He was coming at Bella Carlisle! She had a knife and I came in. Bella stabbed him from behind... he was bleeding to death.. I cut his neck..." Alice thought about what she said. He was stabbed at the back of his neck. That is a rare way to commit suicide. But the police had let them go. "I made it look like suicide, it's okay." Alice had a grim expression on her face.

"Do not dare try to justify your actions, but I'll do everything I can to keep our family and Bella safe." Carlisle said with a sigh at the end. "So what's the story?"

"Bella came right over here after she got to her house for a sleepover." Alice smiled a little and as Carlisle was about to talk Alice got there first, "Bella's waiting, I'll get her!" She ran outside to Bella with a grin on her face. "Ready?" She asked, "Don't worry they don't bite" Alice giggled a little as she helped Bella from her car.

Esme and Carlisle had smiled on their faces as Bella entered the room arm-in-arm with Alice. "It's so nice to meet you Bella" Esme greeted walking over to Bella and hugging her tightly going 'motherly' on her while Carlisle stepped over and shook Bella's hand and took a step back. "Welcome to our home Bella" Carlisle smiled and Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. Bella felt normal for once, welcome and loved.

"Rosalie and Edward were here but they had business to take care of, so it's just us" Carlisle smiled. "It's a shame to hear about your father but we will do our best to welcome you here" Carlisle was begging to grow on Bella. Bella had a smile on her face as she thanked the pair. "I'm going to show Bella around the house" Alice had a grin on her face before she added in a whisper only the vampires could hear, "she might need some food, oh... and she doesn't know we're vampires."

Taking Bella by the hand Alice led her around the house and lastly to Alice's room which Bella had gotten to know. "So what did you want to do?" Alice asked walking over to her DVD cabinet flipping through the DVD's. Bella wanted Alice. The human walked up behind Alice. "I want you" Alice froze trying to keep herself from leaning back onto Bella. "Hun, don't you think we should take this s-" Bella pressed her lips onto the back of Alice's bare neck causing the vampire to lose track of thought. Bella's warm lips sending chills down Alice's spine.

Alice regained herself, "Bella, I love you I do but-" Alice turned to face Bella, "let's take it slow I don't want to ruin anything" Alice had a smile on her face as she pressed her lips onto Bella's. Bella was the one to pull away with a frown on her face. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" Alice asked suddenly realising there was no talk about the pair being a couple. Bella instantly blushed looking down. "You would want me?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Bella I want you" Alice pulled the human closer. "So?" Alice asked.

"I'd be glad to be your girlfriend Alice" Bella buried her face in Alice's hair and being in Alice's arms she felt as if everything was going to be better. Bella didn't even feel Alice bring her over to the bed until Alice was standing up looking down at Bella. "Sleep time" Alice grinned slipping down next to Bella. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side" Alice promised reassuring Bella she felt safe in Alice's arms not to long she fell asleep. Bella hadn't felt this good for so long.

**Blah... I'm sorry for the crappyness of this chapter. But review your thoughts please review suggestions for the next chapter, review questions about this chapter or the others. Reviews encourage me to write more (: and when I'm encouraged to write I normally update faster because I write faster and more.  
~Crystal**

Review!! D:


	4. Stale beer and salt water

**Once again, I have failed my readers. It would be pathetic to say I'm sorry. But I guess I may take a while to update because I'm currently working on collab fanfiction with xxwalkingdisasterxx and I've been busy with end of term exams and Lyd 0_0. Thanks anyways for your patience.**

~Crystal.

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_**  
**

Alice didn't leave Bella's side once. She didn't want to that human was just so... so... delicious. Alice just stayed there almost melting at her body being on Bella's warm back. No longer cold she was relatively warm being so close to Bella for so long. Bella began to stir uncomfortably in Alice's arms, her dreams filled with blood. Her killing all those guys. It gave her idea's, horrible ways to get revenge. Alice had no clue of what the human was thinking not even Bella could put all her thoughts together. But now Alice appeared in her dream.

"_Bella?" Alice's soothing voice whispered walking closer to the human who was covered in blood, her arm was cut and Alice could smell that blood. She wasn't able to resist. Bella stood there frozen over the body of her step-father, Phil. From the grimace on her face Bella smiled stepping closer to Alice noticing Alice's pupils were black, the vampire right now looked dangerous but that didn't stop Bella. She reached Alice and wrapped her warm arms around Alice tightly but the vampire didn't hug back. Instead growling her mouth opened and her teeth sank into the warm humans neck drinking the life from Bella. As Bella squirmed and struggled beneath the vampire the human woke up with a jolt._

Bella herself, was breathing hard and fast still startled by the dream she just had, glad to find herself safe in Alice's warm Bed, with Alice next to her she turned in the vampires arms and buried her face in Alice's chest gripping her tightly. Alice could sense something was wrong so she pressed her cold lips onto Bella's head rubbing the distressed humans back holding her closely. "It's okay Hun, I'm here" Alice whispered and instantly Bella felt safe. Like nothing could ever harm her again when she was in Alice's arms.

"What's the time?" Bella asked into Alice's chest.

"It is 9:38 my Dear" Alice answered back holding in a moan from the vibrations from Bella's voice.

"Don't you have to go to school? I don't want to... stop you.... from going..." Bella whispered pulling her head back to look into Alice's eyes, less golden, almost black only the outside of the pupils were still golden, then the day before.

"I should be at school, but I'd rather be with you. And I'm not going to leave you all alone..." Alice said the last part deep in thought. She was going to have to hunt sometime. "...Although I think it would be a good idea for you to get to know my parents if you're up to it soon" Alice smiled kissing Bella lightly.

"I want to visit my mum" Bella stated randomly sitting upright. She wanted to see if her mum still cared about her at least a little, and she needed to see Phil... she had to talk to him.

"You want to go by yourself?" Alice was reluctant to ask that, not wanting to know the answer. She did not want that man to be anywhere near Bella.

Bella nodded looking away. "It's.... better.... If I... do this.... by.... my.... self" Bella managed to get out through her nervousness.

"I understand Bella, but what about Phil?.... what if he hurts you?" Alice asked not able to keep a silent growl from her mouth.

"I won't let him touch me" Bella smiled, "It's okay." Alice didn't like what she was hearing she wanted to go with Bella but Bella didn't want her... Alice tensed up. "Okay Bella, but take this." Alice got up and walked over to her huge closet opening the doors and walking in coming back out with a small silver mobile in her hands. "Call me if anything at all happens, I will be there immediately. My numbers on the phone already." Alice promise handing Bella the phone. "You going now or later?" Alice asked plopping herself back on the bed next to Bella. The human hadn't really thought of this. But may as well get it over and done with.

"Now" Bella said with a smile on her face.

"You can use my Porsche" Alice said not regretting one word. Normally she wouldn't allow anyone near it, but Bella was different, she would give Bella anything. Bella's eyes opened in shock. "Seriously? You'd let me drive a $250'000 or so car?" Bella was sceptical. She didn't think that Alice would be that trusting; especially to someone like her.

"Bella, I'd let you do anything, I'd let you use anything of mine. What's mine s yours" Alice stood back up from the bed really needing to hunt, she knew her eyes were probably right now. Alice held out her hand helping Bella up. "Can I have a kiss?" Alice asked with a sly smile on her face. "Of course" Bella pressed her lips onto Alice's, her hands going in the grab Alice's short hair pulling lightly on it as Alice crushed her body closer to Bella's. Alice was getting more and more thirsty, her throat burning feeling as if cats were clawing at the inside of her throat repeatedly. She was getting less and less resistant kissing Bella harder, more eagerly, more pleadingly feeling her lips trail down onto Bella's neck when she forced herself to pull away, breathing hard. She put a smile on her face. "Time to go?"

"I guess" Bella smiled a little disapointed the kiss had ended. "here I'll get you started" Alice took hold of Bella's hand leading her down to the garage picking up her keys from the rack she gave them to the human. "Now be careful, this baby sure can run" Alice grinned, "I trust you, just please be careful when you see them, don't do anything stupid" Alice had her hand on Bella's shoulder. "And call me straight away if there's a problem."

"I promise Alice, I love you" Bella said getting in the car starting the engine. "I love you too Bella, so much" Alice said confidently watching the human drive out in her Porsche.

Alice almost collapsed. She was so thirsty nearly unable to keep herself from biting Bella before, it scared her not knowing how close she could be with Bella without her wanting to eat Bella... in both ways. She had to hunt immediately. Stepping out of the garage she sprinted into the trees sniffing the air for a pack of deer. Following the scent down to a river she saw them. Normally the predator would go for the weakest, one that was young or old, one that was injured or sick but with Alice this didn't matter, either way she would win and the animal she chose would die. Seeing the buck of the group Alice lunged onto it sending it sliding against the ground as she sunk her teeth into its neck snapping its neck quickly causing instantaneous death.

After Alice drained the deer of its blood she got up wiping her mouth feeling much better but the lust for Bella's blood was still there. She couldn't get rid of it, wanting to eat Bella.... in both ways. The quick vampire scanned through the trees closing her eyes and listened to the hooves of the deer running away. With her eyes shut, listening for her prey she started running in it's direction past the trees and straight onto its back bringing it down so she could crack its neck painlessly sinking her teeth into its neck once again draining it of its blood. She was full, but the feeling of wanting Bella was still there. Frustrated she sank her teeth into her kills neck over and over almost decapitating it, soaking her clothes with blood at the same time.

She still wanted her blood. A humans blood. She needed to distract herself, she decided she was going to have a swim, that always passed the time . Annoying the sharks and playing with the dolphins, it was fun and by the time she old be done there Bella would be in Phoenix.

Alice made it to the ocean diving it under the cover of the water, deep water, her thoughts were on the creatures and off Bella, she played with the dolphins for hours, chased a shark or two but when she stood up from the water into the dark night, she froze seeing something.

"_I want you daddy..." Bella whispered in Phil's ear grabbing hold of his hand leading him towards her bedroom, "I need you..." Bella brought him over to her bed..._

Alice growled, a growl that managed to make her whole body shake. What was Bella doing seducing her rapist. She was so angry she lost focus on the vision, not that she wanted to see what was going to happen next. Every time she started to focus on the pair she would start growling loosing focus on them. She didn't think she would be able to see the pair without rage coming up making her loose track of thought. How could Bella be thinking of doing that? Punishing herself? Alice had to get rid of her anger somehow, but not wanting to harm any more animals without a reason to she ran straight towards the nearby forest and towards a tree colliding with it sending it crashing down. Sitting on it she smashed her fists down onto it sending bits of wood and bark flying. After she was done the tree was in two parts, she realised there wasn't much she could do in the middle of the forest, she had to stop Bella from doing this. Little did she know she would be a little too late.

Bella stepped out of the Porsche and towards the front door of her mums house. She knocked on the front door a few times before the door opened and she was greeted by Phil, he reeked of stale beer. Seeing Bella he grinned like an idiot. Bella didn't want to touch anything so her hands were in her pokers. "Where's Renee?" Bella asked nicely even though she was holding back yelling at the fowl man. She was terrified, Bella tried not hyperventilating but her breathing was getting harder.

"That bitch ran off with another man, but come inside, I've missed you" Phil smirked. Bella didn't really care what her mother had done, left. It wasn't a surprise she always did spur of the moment things without thinking about the consequences, or really caring. "Okay" Bella said uneasily having to brush past Phil to get in the house. "So what are we going to do" Phil wanted Bella once again he put both his hands on the teenagers shoulders. "I want you daddy..." Bella whispered needing a reason for the man to trust her and do as she says, she planned on the first two sentences she would say to him to get him into her bedroom but that was all. She took hold of his greasy hand and started leading the willing man towards her room. "I need you...." Bella brought Phil, who had a goofy smile on his face, over to her bed almost throwing him down on it. The girl looked down at the man.

"I want you in me" Bella had a sly smile on her face as Phil looked up stunned. "I'll be right back... don't go anywhere" Bella smiled leaving the room. Phil didn't listen, he wanted Bella now. He followed Bella sneaking up behind her as she walked into the kitchen. He grabbed Bella's arm roughly and Bella felt herself being pulled down onto the kitchen table. As her hands searched the table for anything to fend the man off her Phil started trying to rip the girls shirt off. Bella's fingers wrapped themselves around the neck of a bottle. She swung her arm around onto Phil's head hearing the glass shatter. She managed to get a few metres away from Phil looking at him holding the side of his face.

"What the fuck was that for? I will fucking kill you" Phil groaned shaking his head trying to get rid of the distortion in his eyes. He started stumbling forward to Bella who had a broken beer bottle in her hands. As soon as he reached out to grab the girl, she stabbed the broken bottle into his stomach taking it out and stabbing it in his stomach again before smashing it into hundreds of pieces against his face. Bella held the bottle tightly watching the surprised man look into her eyes as if asking why? But if he didn't know why she did it, that made her want to hurt him more. She ran towards the door using her elbows to open it. Bella ran straight to the Porsche not even seeing, or wanting to know if he was still alive.

She started speeding off back towards the only place she could feel safe again, in Alice's arms. Alice watched as her car, with Bella in it, came into view, she saw herself hugging a blood-soaked Bella not knowing if it was her own blood or somebody else's and the vampire didn't want to be near Bella if she was covered in her own blood. Alice didn't think even she could resist Bella's sweet blood. Racing behind the sports car Alice leapt onto the roof landing on the top of it silently before opening the door and swinging into the passengers seat and closing the door, the sound of the door closing alerting Bella someone was next to her she jumped and her hands left the steering wheel but Alice quickly leant over taking hold of the wheel.

Bella stood there looking down at Alice with her hands held by her sides. Just as she opened her mouth to ask how Alice got in here, Alice asked "Why are you covered in blood Bella?" Alice tried to keep her attention on the road even though she could drive perfectly with her eyes shut. It wasn't Bella's blood, the blood on Bella wasn't appealing the vampire at all. It smelt much Phil's blood the night the vampire went to see him. Alice wanted to ask so many questions, but didn't want to upset Bella. She came to the conclusion that Bella killed him. But she still wanted to know more than anything why she was trying to seduce Phil.

"My mum's gone, Phil's dead" Bella simply stated with her hands still at her sides she let the pressure off the pedal. Alice felt the car slowing down so she manoeuvred herself so she was sitting in Bella's lap with her foot on the pedal and one of her hands on the steering wheel while the other on the gear shift. "Bella, you can talk to me about anything, I only want to help you" Alice placed her hand off the gear shift and onto Bella's arm for a second before putting it back on. Alice felt Bella's arms wrapping themselves around her waist and the humans face pressed against her back. "I killed him, I made him go to my room the only way I knew he would. To fuck me" Bella said spitting the last three words out venomously. "But the idiot didn't stay in the room, he followed me out and I picked a..." Bella trailed off getting nervous but feeling safe being with Alice. "I'm glad he is dead, I'm glad I killed him.... and that's what's scaring me."

Alice sighed softly, too softly for the human to hear. "Bella, honestly the worlds probably better off without someone like him, but saying that, I'm worried about you" The car stopped, "Bella, I have to go to the police station to....". Not wanting to hear anything else Alice had to say Bella pushed the vampire off her and kicked open the door turning back to Alice to say "I thought you cared, and you're take me to the fucking police station? You fucking bitch." Bella whipped around and started jogging in no particular direction, just away from Alice. She let Alice stunned in the car. The vampire ran her hands through her short hair driving off towards the police station.

Bella found herself back at the supermarket in Forks after getting most of the blood off her arms and face with her shirt that she turned inside out so the blood wasn't as visible. She looked towards the back of it she didn't care any more, she wanted to confront all the people that did this to her. She started walking towards the back of the shop when someone's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You broke my nose..." Bella heard David mutter as he pressed himself against her cautiously, a little scared she would hit him again. "Well, err maybe I could... make it up to you?" Bella had a little smirk on her face.

"Oh? And how would that be love?" David whispered holding himself even closer. Bella repressed the urge to gag with his body up against her. "I don't know... why don't... you think of something?" Bella muttered with her head down. David's hands went down to Bella's crotch, cupping her through her pants, David didn't seem to care Bella had blood on her. "So... you want that?" Bella asked nervously looking towards the forest. David pressed his lips onto Bella's shoulder. "Yeah babe, that's exactly what I want" David said coarsely grabbing Bella harder and rougher.

"O-Over there" Bella nodded towards the trees taking hold of his hand she led the willing man through the forest until they reached the cliff diving cliff which was empty by the time they got there, or seemed to be empty but Alice was there, behind them now in the trees hidden by the foliage. She knew she wasn't allowed to be here but she couldn't leave Bella alone with this man. The humans couldn't see her, she could see them, and she knew what Bella was planning to do, it was like watching a re-run... unless of course something happened to change the outcome to what was going to happen here tonight.

"You want me yeah?" Bella said in a smug tone smirking at the man, "Yeah I know you want me, that's all you want." Bella grabbed David's collar pulling him close to her, "You know what I want hey?"David ignored Bella until he kissed down her neck and onto her chest he shook his head. "You don't know?" Bella put her hands in his hair and pushed his head lower onto her stomach. "No" he grunted out getting annoyed with her talking. "I'll show you what I want." One of Bella's hands went down onto his stomach as the other one tugged him upright by his hair. Her hand slipping into his pants grabbing his manhood.

"Now do you know what I want?" Bella pressed her lips onto David's neck leading him backwards closer to the edge, "do you still need to to show you..." Bella chuckled a little. "You want my dick" David stated sounding cocky. Bella pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Bella had a sly smile on her face as she nodded, "But first...." she looked up at the man who had a confused look on his face, "I want you to tell me something, who were those other guys....?" David looked at Bella confused "Why the hell do you want to know that for?" He looked frustrated and Bella just tightened her grip on his dick. "Tell me if you want head" she still had the sly smile on her face while she was still leading him slowly backwards.

His mouth opened almost instantly "Well, ahhh there was Bob Harthorn, umm.... Anthony Jaeisle and Damien martast" he quickly rushed out. Bella smiled "so what did I want? All this talking made me forget..." she had a smirk on her face now moving David backwards until she reached the cliffs edge. 'You want to taste my cock" He grinned. Bella shook her head,"no, I want you to.... die" Bella took her hand from his pants and went to push him as David turned to look what was behind him. As Bella's hands met his chest he grabbed her wrist preventing him from falling back. Alice was suddenly alert, he was supposed to fall, not grab Bella. Bella's leg went straight up to kick him in the groin, with her wrist still in his hand he swung her arm around about to throw her off the cliff but Bella gripped hold his arm with her other hand and went flying across lower hitting the edge of the cliff blacking out. The added weight off Bella made David lose balance falling into the water with Bella.

Alice was not even a millisecond behind them hitting the water, but she made no splash diving into the water following Bella scent under the water finding her in a matter of seconds she grabbed the humans hand and swam up to shore with Bella in her arms bridal-style until they reached the grass. Alice set the unconscious human down kneeling next to her Alice could hear the faint heartbeat, the blood moving around in the humans veins. The vampires icy hand cupped Bella's cold cheek "Bella, Bella wake up" she did Alice was sure she didn't take in any water but hit her head. Alice heard and scensed Bella was fine but still couldn't leave her side. The vampire picked up Bella's hand with her free hand and then she smelt it. That sweet scent that made her mouth water, Bella's blood. Alice's head whipped towards Bella's hand, a small cut with fresh blood appearing from it dripping onto Alice's pale marble hand.

Alice swallowed audibly licking her lips as she unconsciously brought her hand up closer to her mouth, her tongue uncontrollably reaching out of her mouth to lick at the blood on her hand moaning and groaning softly as she did so. Her other hand didn't leave Bella's cheek instead Alice's fingers started leading themselves down Bella's jawline and neck and brushing past the humans collarbone until they reached the humans left breast. Alice allowed her hand to rest on Bella's breast as she licked every single minuscule bit of blood off her hand but she wanted more. The vampire picked up Bella's hand gently bringing it towards her mouth until her lips made contact with Bella's soft skin licking and sucking the skin around the cut, Alice began sucking harder unable to stop her grip on Bella's breast getting harder until Bella moaned and squirmed, but the moan only made Alice more aroused making her put her whole mouth over the palm of Bella's hand. Bella was still angry at the vampire for betraying her. Although seeing Alice sucking on her hand and feeling the vampires hand on her breast felt good... well more than good, more like amazing, Bella didn't want to be near the vampire.

"Alice!" Bella said her trying to sound forceful but her voice, raw and hoarse, betrayed her, "get off me!" Bella tried to pull her hand from Alice's grasp but the vampire didn't even feel Bella's efforts, she didn't even hear Bella. Bella brought her free hand up and started pulling on Alice's shoulder trying to pull her away surprised when Alice started making loud painful whimpering noises. "Alice I love you but... " Bella went quiet as soon as Alice's head shot up from the humans hand and onto the humans face, "You love me?" Alice grinned as Bella studied her face, there was something different. Bella looked at Alice's full pink lips, the corners painted with blood but Alice's tongue quickly licked it off, Bella's eyes went up to Alice's pixie-like nose. Nothing wrong there. Then Bella's big brown eyes met Alice's eyes, not gold or black but a deep crimson red.

Seeing the worried-yet-happy expression on Alice's face Bella couldn't be angry at her and the frown on the humans face turned into a smile, "Yes I love you" Bella said whole-heartedly but then the smile on her face twitched, "...and I thought you loved me..."

"Silly human" Alice took hold of Bella's hand, "I love you, too much for your own good. I went to the police station to see if it was okay for you to return back to your house" Alice smiled standing up helping Bella up. "Now, we'd better get out of here." Alice laughed a little, she wanted to get away from here as fast as she could, she didn't want any werewolves coming to interrupt them. Bella nodded with her eyes closed, she was exhausted. Alice easily picked Bella up, Bella not even noticing she was in the smaller girls arms she had fallen asleep. Alice raced through the woods with the girl in her arms towards where Alice had left her car.

**Thanks for reading,  
~Crystal**


	5. McDonald's

**Updated~ Finally~**

**~Crystal.**

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

As Alice watched the human eat her breakfast, a breakfast being served at 11:54, she didn't think she could keep herself from talking to Bella, she had in visioned all the ways she could approach her about what happened, all of them so far were met with Bella breaking down or getting angry. "I thought there were only 5 men that night in your room. David gave me three more names.... that makes 6 people..." Bella said thinking hard. Alice sighed softly looking down.

_'You killed him...'_

_'So David hey?'_

_'What were you thinking?"_

_'I hate Josh and the others, they should be dead'_

_'So how are these murders going to stay a secret?'_

_'What will happen when someone finds Phil?'_

_'Are you going to kill the others?'_

The question Alice was wanting to ask so much......

_'Can I kill the rest?' _If Bella was planning to kill the others, Alice wanted to kill them first, the kills would be more professional, easier to hide, and most of all they wouldn't traumatise Bella as much. As Bella played with her cereal with her spoon she looked as if she was getting more frustrated with her thoughts, she was digging the spoon into the bowl harder and more aggressively before she finally sweep the bowl off the table and onto the ground smashing into pieces.

_'Are you alright?'_

"_What's wrong?'_

_'Bella...."_

_'Do you need me to clean that up?_

_'So, cereal these days huh? They weren't like they were in my day'_

Alice had no idea of what to say Bella; she didn't want the human getting more upset than she already was so she decided to just keep her mouth shut. "I want to find them all" she stated, the honestly and aggressiveness in Bella's voice frightening Alice. Bella got up from her seat over to the mess she made. "Bella, Bella..." Alice cooed, "Don't worry about that mess, I'll clean it up it's no big problem" Alice grinned going over to kneel next to Bella patting the humans shoulder once she was next to Bella. Bella turned towards the beauty staring at her and before she knew it she grabbed Alice throwing her down against the glass unintentionally, Bella just wanted to be on Alice, she slid on top of Alice pressing all her body weight against Alice as the humans soft lips blindly searched for Alice's up her neck, along her jaw line and finally they claimed themselves on Alice's icy lips.. Alice felt the broken shards of glass against her back but it didn't hurt her one bit, although explaining why she would have no cuts, scratches, no anything on her back would be a mouthful.

Alice wanted to pull away, she really did but at this moment she was just as uncontrolled as Bella all she could feel were Bella's lips on her own, Bella's hands creeping down her smooth skin to sneak up under her shirt and onto her breasts. That only made Alice kiss harder her shirt getting wet from the milk, she didn't care one bit, not even if it was a designer shirt... "You don't care that I've killed people?" Bella asked in a murmur against Alice's lips. "Who hasn't?" Alice replied in a moan biting down on Bella's lower lip just soft enough she wouldn't break the skin. Bella pulled her lips away from Alice's and slid her hand out of Alice's shirt getting up onto her feet. "You haven't killed anybody" Bella's eyes burned into Alice's with a fiery fury. Her eyes burned into Alice's crimson ones brightly. "Bella..." Alice had no idea what to say to the human anymore.

_'You have no idea..."_

_'I have killed before.... and drained them of their blood'_

_'I killed my mother, my father, my younger sister and the love of my life..."_

Alice sighed. "Bella... I don't know if this..." Alice began then the anger on Bella's face shifted to an already heart-broken face "is the right thing to say but..."

_'I have killed people''_

_I am in love with you'_

_'I'm a vampire..."_

"Are you alright?" Alice finished off the sentence. How crap was that? Are you alright? What the hell kind of question was that Bella was obviously not alright. Bella smiled sadly, she didn't want to act like this towards Alice. "Alice, I'm scared" Bella admitted getting up off Alice, "I'm angry, I'm depressed, I'm happy.... I'm... I don't know" Bella was confused, she was happy with Alice but she wanted them all dead, she didn't think she would be able to ever feel comfortable with those people that hurt her, alive. The human could feel the tears starting to form; she needed to change the subject. "So why are your eyes red" Bella said wiping the corner of her eyes quickly.

"I'm a monster Bella; your blood did that to me." Alice helped herself up looking down in disgust at herself, "You should be more afraid of me than those people that hurt you.... I want to eat you."

Bella paused cocking her head to the side. Eat her? "You know you can eat me" Bella mumbled under her breath not thinking Alice could hear. Alice sighed closing her eyes, Bella made it hard to resist, the vampire looked up at Bella before her eyes went blank and she froze.

_Alice helped herself up wiping off the broken pieces of the bowl off her back. "Bella you know how some things are rushed... well..." Alice started to say as she went to grab the dustpan. Bella raised her eyebrows. This couldn't happen to her she thought; Alice was going to say she didn't love her._

"_... I think we should be friends first, not as close as we are now... I mean we haven't known each other that long..." Alice only had her back turned for a second as she started mopping up the broken bowl and milk when she smelt Bella's blood once again, by how strong the scent was, quite a bit of blood._

_Alice turned around there was blood dripping the humans chin from her nose. Nose bleed. Quite a big one. "Goddd..... Bella.... blood..." was all Alice managed to get out. Bella didn't care really, through the humans eyes Alice just rejected her. "Alice, you're just as fucked up as me aren't you? What's with the whole vampire act?" Bella said light -heartedly smiling as she moved closer to Alice. Bella wasn't upset really, she knew sooner or later Alice would leave her... but maybe Alice wasn't going to, Bella wanted to be optimistic, make light of the situation, even a situation darker than she could imagine. Taunting a vampire. "You want my bloooodddd" Bella laughed a little wiping some of the blood off her chin with her hand._

_Alice didn't believe what was happening, her mouth was shut, she had stopped breathing but now the sight of Bella's bright red blood getting waving it in front of her face was almost too much. Alice didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to open her mouth at all, she didn't want to breathe in any more of that delicious scent. "You know its okay to tell me you don't want me" Bella said with a smile turning away. That was the complete opposite of what Alice wanted, all she wanted __was__ Bella._

"_Bella, it's not that I don't want you it's just that... I don't want to hurt you"  
"All you want is my fucking blood Alice!" Bella hissed wiping her hand all over the vampires face and lips. "Go on, have it, you can resist me but you can't resist my blood can you?" Alice closed her eyes turning her head which pleased Bella, that Bella could do this to someone like Alice, be in control of her. "I don't want it" Alice murmured opening her mouth slightly to get the words out._

"_Yes. You. Do" Bella moved even closer to Alice and pressed her body against the vampire struggling with herself. "Bellaaaahh...." Alice moaned pleadingly turning her head further away. "Just take it, before it gets more tainted, drink it, have me" Bella urged pressing her hand up against Alice's lip with more pressure than before. The smell was taking over Alice, wearing down her resistance making it even harder than it was already to keep her teeth out of Bella's flesh_

"_I want you to have it Alice, I want to be in you... bite me"_Alice shook the thoughts out of her head; she had no idea if she was seeing visions or her own twisted fantasies anymore. The vampire helped herself up grabbing the dustpan she began to sweep up the broken bits of the bowl. When she was finished, with the human's stares on her, she got up and dropped the bits into the bin.

"Bella... I'm hungry" Alice whispered seeing the human turn around. Alice stared blankly at Bella seeing something. "I feel like McDonalds" Alice smiled silently hating herself every second she wanted to jump onto Bella, knock her down and drain the human of her blood. "Okay, well I'll come since my breakfast didn't make it into my stomach" Bella smiled, "and I'd love to spend some time out with you in a normal setting."

***  
"Here Bella, get out I'll be right there" Alice said with a smile as she stopped in front of the Seattle McDonalds. "Why don't you park here?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, another car may you know, scratch it or something, there is less chance of that happening around the back of the restaurant where no one hardly goes. You know the last time I ate here at McDonalds I parked my car right over there-" Alice pointed to an empty parking spot "- and the _whole_ left side was scratched. It was horrible, now I think by parking around the back where no one even goes there would be a much lesser chance of that happening, even though that's where the thugs hang out smoking sometimes my car has an alarm and if they try getting near or in it, it will go off and I will hear it. Now that furthers the chance of nothing happening to my lovely, lovely car. And it's raining like hell out there so you'll get less wet if you run into the doors from here" Alice finished explaining with a smile, she only really needed a reason to park around the back so it would be easier...

Bella blinked a couple of times before nodding and getting out of the car. "Thanks" Alice said with a smile driving off around the back as soon as Bella shut the door. It was completely deserted. Alice quickly parked her car further up from the corner and got out meeting Bella in McDonalds. "So what do you want?" Alice asked wrapping her arms around Bella from behind. Normally Bella would jump at this type of contact but Alice's voice told her it wasn't someone else's arms around her and if her voice didn't do it, Alice's smell gave her away. "Just get me whatever you're getting. I'll go sit down" Bella said feeling Alice's arms slide off her. '_Whatever I wanted?_' Alice thought. She was going to have fun eating human food, the last time she did it not only tasted like ash but it also came back up.

"How may I help you?" the cashier asked with a smile.

"Could I have a.... Mc'Chicken burger meal, small... make that two... umm... is there anyway one of them could just be made with raw meat?" Alice looked at the cashiers disbelieving face and figured out the answer for herself. "No? Okay, don't worry; let's just make those two small Mc'Chicken meals. Oh and on one of them could you just have the piece of chicken in it, nothing else?"

"Sure will that be all?" The cashier had a suspicious look on her face. Alice just nodded and handed the girl the correct money for the food, the vampire already worked the cost out in her head. After she was handed her food she brought it over to Bella. "Well I hope you like chicken" Alice grinned setting the food down in front of Bella. It smelled somewhat nice, the smell of meat. Alice grabbed her food and took the wrapping off the burger followed by Bella doing the same only Bella took a bite out of it. Alice just looked at it; she knew what was coming, her taking a bite and her whole mouth tasting disgusting.

Bella was already half finished the burger while Alice just had hers in her hands looking at it. She sighed softly and took a big bite out of it chewing it in her mouth. The food tasted horrible, absolutely revolting to the vampire. She managed to swallow before her hands dropped the rest of the burger and her eyes went blank. It was time, they were here. "Bella, I'm just going to check my car... you know I worry about it" Alice flashed the human a smile. "I won't be long, and since you are probably really hungry you can have my food I'm not that hungry anymore." Bella nodded and looked back down to her food. She _was_ hungry.

Alice went around the back and saw them with a girl, this one younger than Bella. At least her clothes were still on. "Hey are you Damien, Anthony and Bob?" Alice asked walking over to them, there was one she recognised. Josh. The three looked at her. "I need to know your names I'll be screaming them later boys" Alice had a suggestive smile on her face. "Heh. Well my names Bob, but call me bobby. And his name is Damien, he likes to be called Damo" Bob explained, "and he is-"Josh cut him off. "I know her" Josh replied coldly, he was the only one that didn't have a goofy smile on his face right now. He was probably the smartest one there right now, not that he was much smarter. The others weren't suspicious at all that someone like her was throwing herself at them practically. "Come on Josh, you and I have had our ups and downs but I really I... I like you... a lot... and I will do anything to have you, even if your friends have to join." Alice walked closer to Josh, "now let this girl go so you can have me."

The others had already let go of the girl and stepped closer to Alice. As soon as the girl ran away Alice put her arm around Josh's neck. "Come on guys, get closer" Alice was luring them closer to her. So she could kill them easier. "Who's going to be first?"

"I will!" Bob quickly shouted and he hands were instantly on the hem of Alice's shirt. "You're going to love bobby" he bragged. Alice wasn't so sure, killing him would be a relief but the guilt; killing someone even as bad as him. Alice already felt terrible about the others. David, Charlie and Phil. Alice put her hand around Bob's neck and quickly, with one hand, snapped his neck. He slumped to the ground and while he did, with her arm around Josh's neck, she grabbed it and snapped his too. There was only one left. Damien. He looked like he just pissed hi pants. Alice felt kind of sorry for him, but she couldn't waste any time. She needed to get it over and done with now. "Damien, I'm sorry but..." Alice stopped. This was a new low for her, apologising to someone she was about to kill? She felt pathetic.

In one motion she ran over to him, both her hands around his neck, there was a loud crack as she broke his neck. There, now three dead bodies were on the floor around her while Bella was inside eating without a clue to what was happening out here. Alice grabbed them all by the collars of their shirts and dragged them effortlessly to her car and stuffed them in the boot. She knew this was wrong, but it was better her than Bella doing it. She killed them instantly with no blood spilt.

Bella saw the vampire walk back through the doors and towards her; there was something wrong, no smile on the vampires face, a grim expression. By now Bella had eaten both burgers and threw the chips away. Alice was outside for a while trying to compose herself to be able to walk back to Bella with a smile on her face, but she couldn't manage it but, seeing Bella's face made her happier. She was doing this for her, so Bella didn't have to worry about those men anymore. One of the reasons Alice was finding it hard to smile was because of that food she ate, her stomach and her in general felt horrible, on the plus side that human food killed any thirst Alice had for Bella's blood.

"Hey Bella, my cars fine thank god" Alice laughed a little sitting back down. Bella smiled, "well I'm done here, what are we going to do now?" The human reached her hand over the table to place her hand on top of Alice's. "How about we go home? I actually have to do something; it's just this thing for my dad. You'll be fine by yourself for a while won't you? Carlisle and Esme have gone to be with Rosalie and Edward for a bit" Alice stood back up with her hand never leaving Bella's. "Yeah I'll be alright, let's go" Bella stood up and held Alice's hand as they walked out towards the car.

***  
Alice stopped the car in front of her house. "Okay Bella, here's the key I'll be back soon" Alice said with a smile as she patted the humans leg and then gave her a set of keys to the house. "Bye Alice" Bella waved after she got out of the car as Alice drove off towards an ocean a few states away.

Bella didn't go inside the house; she didn't know is she could be in there alone, the place where she was raped. She didn't want to be alone at all, she knew no one else other than Alice to be with though. There were only the people from school, people that hated her. There was her mother but she had no idea where she was and if she ever did find her she probably didn't want to talk to her daughter. Who else was there? Jacob. There was Jacob, the first person she met when she came to Forks; his dad was friends with Charlie. Jacob was the only guy she knew that was like a friend to her.

Bella still remembered where he lived, although getting there would be a challenge. She walked over to the door and opened it with the key walking inside and over to the door for the garage. As she walked into the garage, there was only one vehicle in the entire huge garage. A motorcycle. Too bad Bella didn't know how to even get on one of those things. Bella grabbed the mobile out of her pocket and started tapping her foot trying to remember what his number was.

Alice arrived at the deserted beach; it was rough, rocks pointing out of the water, rocks all along the beach. Alice was hidden by the rocks in the part of the beach no one went to, the sea was rough, the waves crashing against the rocks as rain poured down and lightning lit up the dark grey cloudy sky. None of that worried Alice, that wasn't any match for Alice. With her car parked up on the cliff above her she opened the trunk grabbing two of the men in one hand and one in the other, her vampire strength allowed this. She jumped off the cliff onto the sand and walked into the water before sinking underneath it. She ran along the ground of the ocean for about 200 kilometres which didn't take long with her speed. She let go of the bodies which stayed down at the bottom of the sea. Alice just stood there for a few moments just looking at them, they were pale and cold, lifeless... like her. She forced her eyes away from them and started running back to the shore.

Bella finally rang the right number when Jacob answered. "Hey I'm wondering if you could pick me up" Bella asked as soon as she heard Jacob say hello. "Uhh... who are you?" Jacob replied, he was in the woods half naked and now confused.

"Bella" with that one word Jacob smiled, "sure where are you Bells?" Jacob was grinning, flashing his teeth. "I'm at Alice's house" and with those words Jacobs grin turned into a frown. Bella was at a vampire's house, his mortal enemy's house. Jacob could feel his whole body start to tremble. What was Bella doing with a vampire? What was Alice doing to her? "Jacob? I really need you, please?" Bella asked after Jacob didn't reply.

With Bella's words Jacob calmed down, "Sure Bell's, I'm like near there so it won't be a problem." Jacob had already hung up and was racing towards Bella. He reached the garage door and then smelt it, that too sweet musky smell. It was sickening to Jacob; he wanted to get away from it. He smelt a human inside so without wasting anytime he crouched down and grabbed the sliding garage door handle and ripped the whole door up. It was now broken but Jacob didn't care one bit, he was glad he did that. "Hey Bella, watch out for that garage door I think it's malfunctioning."

"Jake, you're here" Bella breathed out relieved. There was one more person she could rely on. Before Jacob could walk over to Bella, Bella had thrown herself onto him in a hug "I missed you so much!" Bella gasped at how hot his body was. She was already burning up in his arms. Jacob could feel her uncomfortableness and set her down. "Yeah I'm here" Jacob had a goofy grin on his face, he hadn't been this happy for a while, and what surprised him, out of all places he was happy while in the heart of the Cullen's coven.

"So what's wrong Bella?" Jacob put his large hand on the girls shoulder looking down at her. "I just needed to be with you, not alone here..." Bella looked away from Jacobs eyes. "Well there's always my place, I don't really like it here it's creepy" Jacob chuckled a bit, "let's go."

"How are we going to get to your house?" Bella asked tilting her head to the side a little. "Well I'm sure the bloodsucker won't mind us using that bike over there" Jacob smirked walking past Bella grabbing the keys of the rack. _'Bloodsucker?'_ Bella stood there, _'so that explains Alice, she really did have a blood fetish...' _Bella smiled, "Alice is a really, really good friend, just don't break anything... else" Bella walked over to Jacob who growled a little? Bella wasn't sure but she mounted the bike and wrapped her arms around Jacob with her face buried in Jacobs back she closed her eyes feeling the wind whip past her, this, being on a bike, doing something dangerous was a thrill to the girl.

They arrived at Jacobs's house, "so what are we going to do now?" Bella asked as she got off the bike. "Whatever you want, you're the beautiful one, it's up to you" Jacob smiled taking hold of Bella's hand. Bella's face instantly turned red and she looked away. "I'm not beautiful Jake" She laughed a little."Well, if you aren't beautiful why are you blushing at me telling you that you are the most beautiful person in the world?" Jacob had a mischievous grin on his face as he studied Bella's face going a darker shade of red. "Jake...." Bella couldn't help smiling and she felt herself move closer to Jacob.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Alice..." Bella sighed looking away even further.

"Filthy Bloodsucker..." Jacob murmured his grip on Bella's hand tightening.

"Why don't you like her?" Bella looked up at Jacob; she didn't like the idea of someone not liking that loveable girl.

"Bella! She kills animals and drinks their blood! She is a monster and she doesn't want me to be with you!" Jacob scrunched his eyebrows together, "that's why."

Bella stood there shocked with her mouth hanging open. "Why are you lying to me? Bella yelled out at Jacob when she finally was able to regain control of her mouth.

"Bella have I ever lied to you? When you first met me earlier this year did I ever lie to you? I told you everything. You're the one that never contacted me back, I called you again and again and Charlie always answered and told me you didn't want to talk to me. Why did you do that to me?"

Bella looked down thinking hard. She thought Jacob forgot about her but Charlie just didn't allow her any contact with him. "I never got any phone calls... I thought you forgot about me..." Bella said absentmindedly, "Jake I'm sorry" Bella sighed hugging the huge teenager again. "It's okay Bella, but love, are you okay?" Jacob saw the fading bruises on Bella's skin. "What?" Bella asked. _'Love?'_

"You have bruises all over you" Jacob stated brushing his hand across Bella's cheek. "Oh yeah... I got raped... but let's not talk about that" Bella started to walk over to his house sitting down on the grass. "What!?" Jacob roared causing Bella to close her eyes tightly. "Jacob, it's okay I'm dealing with it, let's please talk about something else... how's Billy?"

"Why didn't you tell me Bell's? I will kill them, who are they?" Jacob wouldn't give up. "Jacob, it's alright but please Jacob...I don't want to think about it." Jacob sighed, "Okay sorry, Billy's in hospital, he had a stroke not long ago, but he is doing fine" Jacob grinned again, the sight making Bella smile.

"I missed hanging out" Bella whispered as Jacob sat down next to her. "So did I Bella more than you could ever imagine..." Jacob said as he moved his face closer to hers.

**Yes, so now Jacob is in the story O: thanks for reading, please review your thoughts.**

**~Crystal**


	6. Asylum

**I updated faster yay!  
~Crystal**

Alice returned home leaving her car on the dirt road next to the house she saw that the garage door was broken. Had someone broken in? Why didn't Alice see it, it didn't make sense to the vampire. She knew she would have seen it coming. As she walked closer to the garage she smelt it, that wet dog smell. A werewolf had been here, a werewolf had been here and now Bella was gone along with the motorcycle that was in the garage.

That still didn't explain why Alice couldn't see Bella. It was like she never existed, it was like Bella wasn't here anymore. It was like Bella was dead. She quickly got out her mobile and dialled Bella's number

Jacobs's lips were centimetres from Bella's when the mobile in Bella's pocket started ringing. She opened it and saw it was Alice who was ringing. "If you answer that Alice will force you away from me Beautiful" Jacob frowned upset that Alice had intercepted him trying to Kiss Bella. "Yeah but Alice needs to know where I am" Bella argued back. Jacob grabbed the phone out of Bella's hands and answered it. "Yeah Bella is fine, bye" Jacob didn't even allow Alice to say anything before he hung up.

Alice stood there, she still didn't know if Bella was alright. She knew where Jacob was but that was over the border of where she was allowed to be. But she _had_ to know if Bella was alright, it was a must. She started running as fast as she could through the forest towards Jacob's house.

"Why did you do that?" Bella sighed closing her eyes. "Because I missed you Bella, I want to be alone with you, just us" Jacob stood up holding his hand out to Bella, "Come one, you want to go for a swim? Watch some TV and just hang out? I promise to return you to her unharmed" Jacob winked. Bella took his large hand and got pulled up. "Let's watch some TV" Bella smiled starting to pull Jacob along towards the front door when he froze sniffing the air. "Alice." He growled ripping his hand away from Bella's and turning around towards the trees.

There she was standing there at the edge of the forest the mere sight of the vampire sending shudders throughout the werewolf's body. "That bitch is here" Jacob whispered to Bella angrily. "She isn't a bitch! She's the most important thing in my life" Bella whispered back, "be nice."

Jacob continued to shake violently while Alice walked over. "Hey Bella, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Alice smiled walking past Jacob who was just glaring at her over to Bella hugging her tightly leaning up and kissing the human quickly only adding to Jacob's anger. He was almost over the edge, he needed to hit something, break something or someone. "Hey! What are you doing to her?" Jacob pulled Alice off Bella and onto the ground.

"Jacob, what are _you_ doing!? You do realise I'm gay don't you?" Bella said harshly crouching down next to Alice. "Are you alright?" Bella whispered in Alice's ear. Alice just nodded looking up at Jacob. "You're gay? Well I am too, I'm fucking happy!" Jacob growled his eyes now on Bella. Bella looked away and buried her face on Alice's neck. "I like girls, not boys" She said bluntly holding onto Alice.

"...what?" Jacob was quiet. "You did this didn't you!?" Jacob's hand shot out and grabbed Alice around the neck throwing her against the wall of his house while Bella stood there helplessly.

"_You fucking whore" Charlie growled as he slapped Bella's face._

Bella gasped out loud, seeing Jacob do this to Alice brought back flashbacks of her being beaten. "It wasn't her fault Jacob! Don't hurt her!" Bella pleaded but Jacob wasn't listening to her anymore, his rage was out of control, hurting Alice made him feel better, it was stopping him from morphing into a werewolf.

He grabbed Alice again and drove his fist into her stomach hearing her grunt out loud he did it again.

"_Hey baby I'm here" Phil whispered walking over to Bella who was hiding under the sheets. She felt him on top of her, in her._

Bella gasped again clutching her chest the memories hitting her like bullets. "Alice... get away" Bella urged the little vampire, Bella didn't know how Jacob could do this, he was a giant compared to the pixie-like vampire. Jacob went to punch Alice again but she dodged it and jumped onto Jacob's back. "One bite and you're dead Jacob. Just let it go." Alice whispered lowly so only Jacob could hear. "You don't know half of what she has been through. The men that have hurt her, you're hurting her right now" Alice tried to explain calmly. Jacob just shook the vampire of his back and onto the ground and looked over at Bella, his eyes piercing hers. "Get off our land bloodsucker" was his last words directed at Alice before he started running away.

"You pig, how could you do that to her?" Bella yelled out feeling Alice's hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Bella, I'm not hurt, let's just go" Alice tried to persuade Bella. "No Alice he needs to apologise to you." Bella was stubborn. Jacob had stopped running now. He just stood there shaking. "_I _have to apologise!?" He roared back turning around. His clothes were tearing apart as he breathed heavily trying to stop the morphing, his body getting bigger than it already was. "I will not apologise to her so you'll be waiting a while."

"I hate you" Bella said venomously, Jacob was the only seemingly decent guy she knew but not anymore. She hated him now, anyone who messed with Alice. Jacob was trembling even more Alice knew what was about to happen she didn't need to see it in her visions she knew there was nothing to stop him morphing now. Jacob let out an ear wrenching howl as he threw his hands up in the air and morphed into a giant wolf. "Bella run! Get away from him!" Alice yelled urgently standing in front of the stunned human protectively. Jacob had started running towards them "Bella!" Alice called out once again this time apologetically. She started running toward Jacob in a human speed as Bella watched on in shock.

Jacob ran straight into Alice who grabbed onto his fur so she wasn't thrown backwards. The sight Bella was subjected to; an animal as big as a horse attacking someone that was that small, Alice was tiny and that thing was massive. Bella had to help Alice somehow, she had to do something not just stand there while her lover was being mauled and was about to be torn apart.

"Jacob I don't want to fight, just calm down" Alice said soothingly as Jacob was bucking wildly. She had her legs around one of Jacob's massive legs and was clinging onto his fur. She could easily bite him and that would be it, Jacob would die but she didn't want to she just had to calm him down. Jacob just howled again and started running towards his house, towards Bella.

Alice had crawled up so she was sitting on his back, her hands around his neck. If she was forced to she would crack his neck back and make him collapse, he would heal but it would take a while for a broken neck. Bella was still just standing there she still didn't know what to do but Jacob wasn't going for her, he was going for his house. He launched himself off his back paws towards the side of his house, while in the air manoeuvring himself so his back, with Alice on it, would hit the wall.

Alice didn't see this coming, she saw nothing coming when it came to Jacob she felt blind. She hit the wall and gasped loudly, her hands let their grip off Jacobs's fur. She dropped to the floor and then was picked up by Jacob's teeth getting shaken around while Bella just looked on powerlessly. Alice being as little as she was, was able to slip out of the grip of his teeth as he opened his mouth a little, only for a split second but Alice was fast enough to get out from his grasp and back onto his back.

"Jacob come on just leave it" Alice whispered against his fur. Jacob had forgotten about Alice, he was now staring at Bella drooling a little Alice felt Jacobs back paws pawing at the ground a little before he launched himself next to Bella. With his paw he pushed her onto the ground and stood over the top of her. That was it Alice had her arms around the muscle-filled neck of the werewolf and pushed herself back cracking his neck back and throwing herself to the side so Jacob went with her away from collapsing onto Bella. Jacob was on the ground motionless; slowly started transforming back into his original self.

"Bella, let's go?" Alice suggested helping herself up and over to the human who was shaking. It was just one traumatic experience after the other. Bella couldn't take her eyes off Jacob but somehow managed to get up and in the next second throw herself at Alice clutching onto the vampire tightly and bury her face in Alice's hair. Alice rubbed Bella's back. "Bella I won't let anything hurt you anymore, it's okay, shhh" Alice tightened her grip on Bella, her hands lowering down the humans back onto her thighs lifting her up in one motions so that the human's legs were around her waist. Bella didn't question how someone as small as Alice could lift her up, she didn't question how Jacob could transform into a wolf she just didn't want to think about it, she wanted to wake up in her bed with her mum and all of this just be a bad dream, this wasn't possible. Although there was a part of her wanting this to be real, wanting Alice to be real.

Alice brought the human with her to the bike that had been taken from her garage. She mounted it with Bella sitting in her lap clinging onto her tightly with her face still buried in Alice's hair and her eyes shut tightly. Alice started the bike and drove off back to her house with Bella not moving at all for the whole trip. She brought Bella over the back of her house.

"Bella you're going to have to let go of me" Alice whispered. Bella didn't even realise where they were, she thought that they were still at Jacob's place. She opened her eyes and looked around still with her legs wrapped around Alice clinging onto her tightly. "We're at my house, nowhere near that beast you're safe" Alice promised but the human still clung onto her as if she was going to die if she let go. "Alice" Bella gasped clinging even more tightly onto Alice as she started sobbing gasping loudly, "I though... He.... was... going... to kill... you... how...?" Bella managed out through her sobs, she didn't know if she wanted to know what was happening around her anymore, maybe it was just better for her to be shelled, not to know anything more than she already knew.

"Bella I'll explain everything if you wish, just please calm down" Alice whispered still holding Bella tightly so she wouldn't fall from her arms. Bella slowly released her grip and let her legs slide down Alice's body until they reached the ground. Bella didn't say anything she just stood there looking down at Alice before grabbing the vampire again and hugging her tightly, she felt so alone without hugging Alice, as if she was fading and falling nearly at the bottom. Holding and hugging Alice brought her back up from the abyss she was slowly falling into. "Alice I need to hold you..." Bella tried to explain but Alice understood, she cared for the human and would have liked nothing less than to hold Bella in her icy arms. "It's okay Bella, let's just sit down" Alice said slowly going to sit down, Bella went with her and ended up sitting on Alice's lap.

"Alice, why are you so strong?" Bella asked out of nowhere burring her face in the vampire's neck. Alice was so cold, as cold as ice but without people's skin getting stuck on to it. Alice was taken y surprise; she was not expecting that question and had no idea what to tell Bella. "Bella, do you really want to know?" Alice was hesitant to tell Bella, she didn't want the girl to be afraid of yet another person, afraid of someone she loved. "Alice please" Bella really was curious now. "You will hate me..." Alice whispered turning her head away.

Bella moved her head away from Alice's neck and looked down at the beauties face. "I don't think I'll ever hate you Alice, I don't think I will be able to" Bella said encouraging Alice to look back at her and go on. What Bella said was the truth though; she couldn't even think about hating Alice, it just didn't register as an option to her. "I am about a hundred years old. I stopped aging a while ago, it was after I was bitten, I don't remember much of my previous life, it is dark, I remember being in the dark a lot. I am cold, as cold as ice; I am strong, stronger than the strongest human in the world." Alice began. "I am not human, I don't have my own blood, and my heart doesn't beat. I survive on others blood. Bella. I am a.... monster..." Alice looked away from Bella's gaze.

Bella's placed her hands gently on Alice's face cupping her cheeks and turning the vampires face back towards her own. "Do you love me Alice?" Bella asked looking into the vampire's eyes. "Yes I love you more than anything" Alice replied the honesty in her voice bringing a tear strolling down Bella's cheek. "You aren't a monster then Alice, you love me, you have emotions, you have feelings." Bella smiled bringing her lips closer to Alice's. "I love you so much" Bella pressed her lips onto Alice's kissing her deeply, her hands still on the vampire's icy cheeks.

When Bella looked away Alice instantly looked down. "You don't know the horrible things I've done" Alice said quietly. She hardly ever talked about this; the last person she told was Carlisle about 70 years ago. "I'm sure they aren't that bad" Bella whispered back pressing her forehead against Alice's. "You know what I am?" Alice asked wrapping her hands tightening around Bella.

"A Vampire?" Bella said back to her moving even closer to Alice.

"Yes Bel-" Bella interrupted Alice, "I'm not scared of you, you won't hurt me."

"Bella, every time you're near me my throat burns; it feels as if someone is shoving flaming swords down my throat. You smell so good, better than any other humans" Alice explained looking away once again.

"Alice" Bella breathed out moving Alice's head to face hers again.

"When I hunt, I hunt for animal blood, my family and I don't drink human blood. Anima blood is very tasteless though and the burning and thirst for your blood remains when I drink it although the burning is decreased dramatically it is still there. I've nearly lost control a couple of times with you where your blood has been too much and it tortures me to think what I would have done if I didn't have as much self control as I do." Alice explained further.

"See, you aren't a monster, the more I get to know about you the more I love about you." Bella smiled but Alice frowned back. "There's more..." She said miserably.

"I killed my family, slaughtered them. I slaughtered and drained the person I loved of blood. That is why I refuse to drink from humans; it reminds me of that time. You have to understand I was a new vampire, I just got turned and newborns are out of control, they can't help themselves. When I was talking about earlier, about what I remember, I was sent to an asylum and that's all I remember from my human life, the darkness of that cell and someone called Bella, I saw you in my visions Bella, while I was in the asylum for my visions. I see the future I see what people are going to do before they do it but if they change their mind the whole future changes. It isn't set in stone. When I got out and found my way home, it was like a instinct, I didn't know where my legs were taking me I just went with it and then when I saw them, my mum, my father, and.... Eric. I knew who they were but I couldn't help myself, they welcomed me back and I slaughtered them like animals and drained them of blood." Alice explained without Bella interrupting, Bella was engulfed in Alice's past. Alice had gone through some of what Bella had.

"I do understand the pain you've been through Bella. When the visions of you stopped after I slaughtered my family that killed me even more. You were all that I had in that dark cell, every night when the guards came in, I thought of you. You are what kept me alive and only recently did the visions of you come back. I loved you years before you were born" Alice had a small smile on her face but her eyes looked down.

"Alice... I don't know what to say" Bella said her eyes were now pouring out tears, they were running down her chin. "You don't need to say anything" Alice replied, "the look on your face tells me everything. You don't hate me; you love me even more, yeah?" Alice smiled a little. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met Alice" Bella smiled wiping her face. "Bella, I'm getting really thirsty" Alice looked away in shame. Bella immediately got up off the vampire "I understand Alice, go I'll be right here" Bella smiled. "Thanks Bella, oh, is there anything else you wanted to know?" Alice said getting up. "No, you go hunt I'll talk to you later" Bella smiled watching Alice run past her turning as she ran so she was running backwards, "thanks Bella" Alice felt much better after telling Bella that, she could hunt in peace now without that little voice in her head telling her that she was a monster for being with Bella.

After Alice had filled herself up she sat for a while leaning against a tree, talking about all that had happened to her made her think about it once again, she replayed what she remembered in her head.

_"Ready for us again Hun?" one of the guards muttered walking over to the small girl and grabbing her by the hair, they had shaved her hair of a few months ago and it was time to do it again as it was growing back, but that wasn't their first priority, there first was to have some 'fun'. There was only two guards who did this to her, the other simply demanded them he didn't want to do it, told them he was already going to hell and would meet them down there'. She wished that guard would help her but he never did. "Please don't, I want to be with Bella just let me go" Alice pleaded; she had just had another vision of that beautiful girl. "Mary? Are you still having those 'visions'?" the guard scoffed , "I guess you won't be getting out of here anytime soon then" the light from the open door lit up the normally dark room Alice resided in and she could see the look on his face, the smirk. The two guards didn't waste any time they grabbed her and started tearing off her clothes but this time Alice heard another person walk in and now there was no one on her. She was alone in that room. Maybe she really was crazy, she was starting to think that herself._

_The door was open; all she had to do was get up and run out. This was her chance if only her legs would listen to her and get up. She was frozen to the ground when her freedom was right there. Finally her legs started walking and she got up but as soon as she did that man who never hurt her appeared in the doorway. Alice backed herself up against the wall. "Mary don't worry, I'm here to help you, to get you out of here" the man smiled, not like those other men, it was a kind smile, an honest smile. But after all that Alice had been through she didn't trust him. The man had to walk over to her and take her hand but Alice still was unwilling to go with him. He grabbed her up in her arms and his grip was so strong Alice couldn't even move one bit, she was locked in his arms._

_She arrived in another room, this one lit up with lanterns. She felt herself being set down on a chair. "Mary, this is going to hurt but just stay with me and we can be together forever away from this hell pit" He smiled. Alice didn't want this, she wanted Bella no one else, she wanted Bella the only thing that kept her alive in this place, the only thing she looked forward to. "No I want Bella, I don't want you just leave me alone!" Alice said louder than she had intended, her eyes shut tightly instinctively, the last time she raised her voice she was beaten. _

"_I'm going to help you, just try not to scream..." The man's mouth started heading down onto Alice's neck and then she felt it, the burning it was a hundred times worse than what those men had ever done to her. This man had promised to help her but he was hurting her. She closed her eyes and the pain took over her._

"_No, she isn't human anymore! Leave at once!" the guard's familiar voice yelled. Alice had opened her eyes, the pain had gone, she didn't know how long she was in pain for, it felt like years. But she was glad that pain had gone but now her throat was burning, she smelt something delicious she wanted it. She looked over at where the man was yelling and saw someone else, a man with long blondish-orange hair. His eyes were a deep crimson colour. The guard was standing his ground but then the long-haired man grabbed the guard and ripped his arm off, started ripping him apart. "Alice" He looked over at me. "You aren't worth it anymore" He sighed angrily before grabbing a lantern and smashing it onto the guard's body parts setting them alight._

"_I never liked the name Mary, Alice is much better" He smiled before running out of the room. Alice got up after him but fell to her knees grasping her neck. Her throat was burning so badly, something near her smelt so good the smell was making her throat burn even more. She needed to find it, she forced herself to stand up and run towards it. She was flying, her feet leading her to the smell. It led her to one of the cells of the patients. She put her hand on the door handle and just ripped it off. She didn't question how she did it she just followed her nose and it led her right to the patient. It was as if it was an instinct, she grabbed the scared female and sank her teeth into her neck draining her of her blood. When there was none left she let go and the female fell to the ground._

_Alice had no self control whatsoever right now. She went where her legs took her and found herself in a house with three people staring at her. "Mary, you're here we've missed you so much where were you?" A female asked, she sounded familiar. "Who are you?" Alice asked by now the thirst returned, she wanted more. "I'm your mother. What did they do to you?" She gasped running over to her hugging Alice tightly. Alice had some ones neck right in front of her, their blood right in front of her she couldn't help herself her teeth bit down and the force of her teeth biting into her mother's skin snapped her mums neck. The blood made her loose the little of control she had left. After she was done with her mum she leapt onto one of the men and did the same. There was only one more left. "Mary! What happened? Why did you do that to your parents?" The man said and Alice froze, his voice she remembered it. Eric? It was Eric her boyfriend. _

_She slowly turned around to face him. He was beautiful she walked over to him with a smile on her face but he backed away. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled and Alice's resistance was wearing down, she felt herself thirst for yet another person's blood. "I'm... I'm sorry" She whispered softly and saw that Eric walked over to her. She pictured Bella in her head and the thirst came back instantly, his blood smelt so sweet she knew she should be running away, getting away from him but she couldn't she wanted his blood. Alice reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him onto her; she sank her teeth into his wrist and drank all the blood he had._

Alice sighed shaking the memory out of her head. She still had Bella, which was all she ever wanted.

***

"Jacob what happened? Why are you naked?" Leah called out as soon as she saw Jacob sprawled across the ground. Leah ran as fast as she could over to Jacob and crouched down next to him. He was groaning a bit but he wasn't moving at all. _'That bitch broke my neck. Get me over to my bed and put my neck straight so it heals properly'_ Jacob thought. Leah, the littlest and only female werewolf of the pack did what she was told. Jacob knew she liked him, the werewolves were able to read each other's thoughts and Leah had no hope of hiding her thoughts, so he used this as an advantage. Leah started dragging Jacob towards his house and to his bed setting him down on it; she took advantage of him not being able to move by running her hand up his leg and onto his face straightening his neck so it was properly aligned.

"Who did this to you?" Leah asked Jacob calmly moving her hand back down his body again. _'That Bloodsucker.' _Jacob growled in his thoughts. Leah's hand went down even lower down onto his thigh slowly coming back up. _'I will slaughter you if your hand goes any higher'_ Jacob threatened. Leah heeded his words and took her hand off him. Normally she didn't do anything she was told, but liking Jacob she would do whatever he said, Jacob took advantage of that, her love for him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Leah promised looking down at Jacob lovingly.

**You know what, I only have a measly 47 reviews for this story.**

**59 people have got this story on alerts and well there's 5, now 6, chapters so well... yeah.**

**For all those people who put this story on alerts it would be greatly appreciated if you could review your thoughts. You must have liked it if you put it on your alerts maybe if you could say a few nice words by reviewing, it DOES mean a lot to me.**

**I'm not going to stall the next chapter until 20 people or review or whatever, I find that mean but if could just say something it would be great, also all those people that have added this story to their favourites, do you mind reviewing? It could just be "I love it" or "Interesting" or like yeah you get it. Thanks to all faithful readers of this story,**

**~Crystal.**


End file.
